Chris McLean's Daughter
by Markiplier's Fangirl
Summary: After Chris' ex wife dies in a car crash, he gains custody of his 14 year old daughter Casey. Can he handle it? Rated T for drama.


_**Disclaimer: Original idea goes to XxSullenLiftyGirlxX. Sorry it's so long. But I like em BIG. ;D. But seriously, enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Chris's P.O.V**_

"WHAT?!" I yell into the other end of my cell phone.

"Yes, your ex wife Megan was in a car wreck and died in the hospital last night." The paramedic tells me.

"What about my daughter, where is she?" I ask frantically.

I know everyone thinks that I'm just a sadistic, heartless jerk, but there's something a lot of people don't know: I'm also a loving father to my fourteen year old daughter Casey. I haven't seen my little girl since she was ten because Megan won full custody after our divorce.

"I'm sorry, what's her name sir?" A woman asks me.

"Casey Anne McLean, she is fourteen. Born August 18, 1998, please where is she?" I ask, getting even more worried as I pace back and forth. The campers haven't woken up, so I'm just going to leave Chef in charge.

_**Casey's P.O.V**_

I sit in the waiting room in the hospital. It's all my fault, Megan was driving me to my acting classes and then she crashed. If I hadn't wanted to go so bad, she would still be here. "Hey!" I hear my dad shout out.

"Dad? Daddy, I missed you so much, I don't know what to do." I tell him, wait, where is he?

"And welcome to the newest reality series Total Drama Island! Second episode will air next week at Tuesday 6:30/7:30 central, you don't want to miss it." I look up and realize it's just a commercial for his new show.

My dad is Chris McLean. He's a REALLY big star, and has been in a lot of movies. If Total Drama Island gets a new series, than my dad will hold the record for most television appearances in entertainment history. He also has a ton of Grammy's, Emmy's, MTV Moon Mans, Oscars, Golden Globes, and Tonys. He has a huge room at his mansion to just hold all of them. He's the reason I want to act so much.

"Casey, may I have a word with you?" A man with a camera asks me.

"Look, I'm not talking to the press today." I say, glaring at him. "I just lost my mother and I don't know where my dad is." I tell him.

"So, are you saying that Chris McLean is a horrible parent?" He asks, bringing out a piece of paper.

"Hey, leave my kid alone!" My dad yells, running up to him.

"Dad!" I yell, running up and hugging him. I haven't seen him in real life for four years, only the shows and movies he was working on.

_**Chris's P.O.V**_

"Holy crap, Casey, I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry for not being there for you." I apologize to my only daughter. "Casey if there's anything I could do for you, I will, I love you so much, I should have fought more to keep you." I look into her dark green eyes, as I look closer at her, she actually looks a lot like me. The top of her head barely reaches my chin and I realize just how much she's grown.

She has my eyes, hair, smile, ears, and even dresses like me. "Dad, I want to compete in Total Drama Island, I don't want invincibility just because I'm your daughter." She tells me, as we pull away.

"Okay, I'll let you compete, but you have to be careful, and if you get voted off, you won't compete, but you're still staying on the island with me and will co host or you can choose to face normal elimination like everyone else." He makes a deal with me.

"Thank you." Is all she says as we walk out of the hospital into the limo.

_**Chefs P.O.V**_

Chris left the island about five hours ago. He told me he was going putting me in charge all day and the kids got the day off and told me to actually cook.

I've known Chris ever since we were kids, and I could tell something was up just by the way he told me the kids were going to get the day off. Chris hasn't freaked out this much since his father left and his mother killed herself, and that was when we were ten.

"Chef, where's Chris?" A few of the campers ask me. "Is this part of a challenge or something?"

"I don't know, he had a family emergency. You guys have the day off from challenges, and he told me to actually cook for you." I tell them, flipping a pancake.

"Oh sweet maple syrup, PANCAKES!" Owen yells, nearly tackling my griddle.

"Get back Fat Boy!" I yell, slapping him with my spatula. "I'll tell ya'll vultures when it's done, until then, SIT YO BUTTS DOWN!" I yell at the terrified teens as the all sit. "Good, now all of you SHUT UP!" I shout at them.

_**Chris's P.O.V**_

I sit on the plane next to my daughter. "Dad?" She asks me, "Nobody ever told me why you and Megan got a divorce."

Ever since she was younger, she never called Megan 'mom' but, I was always either Dad or Daddy.

I'm surprised that she isn't affected by Megan dying, then again, she's like me; she doesn't let her emotions show. "Because, I came home from work one day and she was making out with my assistant." I tell her, not holding back.

Casey has heard way worse around me and her mother. In our house, we've never really watched what we said around her, and I'm not shocked when she talks like that.

"So, what have you been up to since your mom got custody?" I ask her, wanting to have a conversation.

"Well, after you started paying child support, Megan started drinking a lot. Then, I would go for days, just watching your shows and movies. I tried to call a few times, but some guy kept trying to say that you don't have a kid. After awhile, the learning annex started teaching acting classes. I paid for it by taking the child support and ripping off Megan." She admits.

"Yep, you are definitely my kid, I'm proud." I tell her. Holy crap, she really does take after me.

We flew for about all day and then at about five a.m., we reached Camp Wawanakwa. This was gonna be fun.

_**Chef's P.O.V**_

I see Chris's plane land on the beach, and all the campers start going up to the window on the mess hall.

"Who's that with Chris?" Gwen asks, "She looks like a mini female version of him."

"I know, same hair, same clothes, same skin, same everything. Well, except he has a five o'clock shadow." Geoff says, making a good point.

Duncan stood up and said his observations out loud, "She's wearing a white, long sleeved shirt and a short sleeved dark blue hoodie, almost like the shirts Chris wears. She's wearing cargo pants like him, same sneakers, same skin, even the same smile, but her hair is a lot longer and she doesn't have a five o'clock shadow. I know I've seen her before, but I can't remember where."

Uh-oh. Casey's here. My niece.

_**Casey's P.O.V**_

Me and my dad walk up the stairs to the mess hall, which I recognize from TV.

When we walk in, I see the contestants all staring at us. "Umm, Chris, what's with the Mini-Chris?" Owen asks, breaking the silence.

"Campers, this is my daughter Casey, she's going to be replacing Ezekiel. Now, we have a deal worked out: She's just going to be like everyone else, but just happens to look like everyone's favorite host. But, when she gets voted off, she's staying on the island with me and co-host with me and help me find new ways to torture you guys or face regular elimination like the rest of you losers. Whatever she chooses."

"Casey, that you girl? I haven't seen you since you were little." Uncle Chef tells me.

"Uncle Chef, man I missed you." I say, surprised to see him again.

"Uncle? You guys know each other?" Courtney asks.

"Man, she looks just like you Chris, it's starting to freak me out!" DJ says, quivering.

"I know, the only difference is that she has her mother's chin, and she's shorter." He says, digging in his pocket.

_**Noah's Confessional**_

_So, if we get Mini Chris on our team, she might be able to help us since she knows Chris more than anyone here. Let's just hope she'll be the newest Gopher. She could be a really good friend for me._

_End_

"I'll flip a coin for which team she's on, call it in the air. CALL IT!" My dad says, tossing a quarter in the air.

"Heads." Owen says as it comes down.

"Heads, Casey is a Screaming Gopher." My dad announces as I walk over to the other Gophers. "Okay, now to kick off this day, you're all going for a 28 kilometer run around the lake GO!" He yells as we all scramble out of the mess hall.

I run ahead of almost everyone, wanting to be alone for awhile. "I'd just like to say, welcome to the team." Heather says,

"Umm, thanks I guess." I tell her, just wishing she would leave so I could think to myself.

"So, what's it like being Chris's daughter? I bet it's great because you get invincibility right?" She asks me.

_**Heathers Confessional**_

_"So, my strategy is to convince that little brat and one more desperate idiot to form an alliance with me to be in the final three, then manipulate them into losing. I mean, if I form an alliance with Chris's daughter, I can pretty much breeze through the game .Shame though. She looks really sweet. CHRIS! ARE YOU SURE THAT THIS IS YOUR DAUGHTER?! _

_End_

"No, we made an agreement that I won't get special treatment just because I'm his daughter. But if I do get voted off, I'll stay on the island and co-host, but I can't compete." I explain to her, sprinting ahead.

"So, Chris is making you compete and isn't even helping his only daughter? You must hate him for that." She says, trying to get in my head. The press does this all the time, they'll do anything to make my dad look bad.

"No, I told him, I don't want special treatment. And the only reason I get to stay on the island is because I haven't seen him in four years. Speaking of which..." I say as my dad drives through on an ATV.

"Guys, you better start running like Chuck Norris if you want to eat!" He yells. I start sprinting to keep up with him.

"Hey Daddy, has anyone gotten back yet?" I ask, as he slows down.

_**Chris's P.O.V**_

Ever since she was little, Casey has always called her mom Megan, and I was always either Dad or Daddy. Even when she first started speaking we were Dada and Meggy. That's another unspoken thing between us.

"No, not yet, wanna ride back?" I ask her, taking out a water bottle from my pocket.

"No thanks, but can I have a sip of your water?" She asks as I hand it to her.

"Keep it." I tell her, driving off.

"Hey Chris, man we gotta talk." Chef says as I walk into the mess hall, sitting across from him.

"Yeah." I agree with my best friend.

"Chris, we've known each other since pre-school, my family adopted you when we were ten, we're practically brothers. I know something's buggin' you." Chef says, knowing how I get when I'm going through rough times.

"I feel like a horrible father, I practically wasted my opportunity to get custody of my only child. I walked out after Hillary started cheating on me. I should have taken Casey with me, I was so selfish. She's my little girl and I love her, how could I have been such a jerk!? I should have tried to stay in touch, I should have called, written, something! I've only sent stuff during holidays. I'm letting my little angel compete in a brutal contest in challenges that have sent staff to the morgue." I say, almost about to cry from the guilt.

"Chris, you're my brother man I love you, if you feel so guilty try to do whatever you can to make it right with her. She loves you, I remember whenever I would babysit she would stay up asking where you were, and she'd draw and make cards for you. You're a better father than either of ours were. Step up and be that girls daddy, don't make the same mistakes yours did." Chef tells me, knowing my past.

"I just want to try to make up for those lost years. Do you remember when we were kids and we'd go to my house and just spend hours talking about our futures? I think I'm changing what I want to be. I always wanted to be famous, but now, I don't care what career I have, as long as I'm still a father." I decide, placing my head in my hands.

"Well, you're already living both your dreams, and so am I. I'm a professional Chef, and I have my best friend for a brother." He says as we do our hand shake. We haven't done that in years.

"I still think it would be cool if we were Transformers though." I say as we both laugh.

"Chris-inator and Chef-tron. Man, we played that for hours." Chef laughs.

Eva and Duncan run in out of breath. "Congratulations, you are the first two campers back." I tell them, getting out of my conversation with Chef.

"Oh great, I made it." Casey says, running in, plopping down on the table next to Duncan.

"Hey, feet off the table, people eat there!" I say as the two slide down onto the bench.

_**Casey's P.O.V**_

Owen runs in, carrying a passed out Noah. "Clear a table!" Owen screams, throwing the unconscious teen on the table and begins pushing on his chest.

"Hey, we got here first, that means we win the challenge!" Gwen says excitedly.

We all start to cheer, even Noah seemed fine.

"Haha, that wasn't the challenge guys, chill out." My dad says as we all get confused.

"What do you mean?" I ask suspiciously.

"Who's hungry?" He asks, pulling a rope, revealing a buffet table underneath.

We all start stuffing our faces until most of us had larger stomachs.

"Oh my Gosh, I think I might puke, but I don't wanna let go of this food." Owen says as we all groan.

"Now, time for your actual challenge." My dad yells into his blow horn. "The awake-athon!"

"Wait, the run and eating wasn't the challenge?" Owen asks, his mouth still full.

"Wait a second, you made us run, and then we just ate turkey. Turkey makes people tired so we'll fall asleep?" I ask, realizing what we had just done.

"How do you think I got you to nap when you were little?" He smirks as he files us to the fire pit. "Okay, the last person standing gets invincibility. No leaving the fire pit, and I'll issue bathroom breaks so none of you fall asleep without us knowing."

Finally, I have some time to think about life. It hasn't exactly panned out so well lately.

_Casey's Confessional_

_I know I'll do good in this challenge. My dad may have gotten me to sleep when I was little, but the last time he was able to get me to sleep was when I was 9. It's all in the strategy. I have trained myself to be able to stay awake for days on end._

_End_

"Hey, Casey, congrats on that run earlier, how did you go that fast?" Beth asks me.

"Oh, well, to be honest I just wanted to get away from Heather. She's starting to annoy me." I tell her truthfully. "She was trying to form an alliance with me." I tell her.

"Really? But, Heather is so nice, me her and Lindsay are in an alliance together. She's going to take us to the final three." She says, trying to convince me otherwise.

"Look, I do want to be friends, but all I'm saying is to watch your back." I tell her.

"Okay, thanks. So, what's it like being Chris's kid?" She asks me, I can tell she truly wants to know and not trying to milk stuff from me.

"Well, I haven't seen my dad in real life since I was 10, but then Megan died in a car wreck and my dad got custody of me." I tell her, keeping the conversation going.

"Who's Megan?"

"My 'Mother'" I tell her, putting air quotes on Mother.

"Wow, I'm so sorry." Beth apologizes.

"It's okay, I'm fine with it." I tell her, lying. I do feel guilty about it, but I don't let that show. My dad taught me to try to hide my emotions whenever I'm on TV or talking to the press.

"Congratulations Campers, you have made it to the 24 hour mark." My dad tells us. "The only ones awake are Owen, Izzy, Katie, Sadie, Casey, Trent, Gwen, Eva, Cody, Noah, Duncan, Heather, Beth, Lindsay, Courtney, and Justin. "Now, I was prepared for this, with... Fairy Tales!" Dad says, tearing a blanket off a mound of little kids books, most of them he's read to me.

Uncle Chef comes out in a pink sheep suit and has a mini-harp. I start to laugh as he growls at me.

"Once upon a time..." He drowns on in a soothing voice. I block my ears and walk off to avoid falling asleep because of him.

I see two big rocks. "If I spread my legs and arms, I can keep myself up there and not fall asleep." I tell myself, climbing up and spreading my limbs.

"Where did Mini Chris go?" Duncan asks, noticing I'm gone.

"Casey?" My dad shouts out after a minute, "Casey?" He yells louder. "Me and Chef are going to go find her, camera crew, watch the Campers." He demands, walking near the rock I'm at.

"Casey Anne McLean! Mad props for the hiding spot, but get the heck out of there." He says as Uncle Chef grabs me by my ankle.

I hang upside down on my uncles back. "So, did anyone fall asleep yet?" I ask, trying to pass time as I get carried upside down back to the fire pit.

"Owen, Beth, Lindsay, and Izzy." He tells me.

"I wonder how everyone isn't asleep yet." I say, truly surprised.

"I don't know, but they've got to fall asleep soon." A devious smile comes across his face.

"Well, now I know where I got my facial expressions from." I say, recognizing the smile, it's the same one I get when I scheme.

As we get to a log at the fire pit, Uncle Chef drops me on the head. "Thanks for the ride oh Great Fluffy One!" I laugh, sitting up.

I see a naked Owen walk by us, and my eyes go wide in shock. "Ummm, did we just see what I think we saw, or am I hallucinating?" I ask out loud.

"Was it Owen sleep walking around naked?" Trent asks, looking over.

"Yep, I'm afraid so." I say, grossed out. "I... am... never seeing a naked man again for as long as I live."

"Good! I don't want to be a grandfather at 32!" My dad yells from across the pit. "Just because I had you when I was 18 doesn't mean you should be having kids anytime soon."

"Wait, you had her at 18?" Gwen asks, shocked.

"How else do you think I can look this hot and be a father?" He asks, pointing proudly at his face.

"I'm so tired, and I think I'm going through withdrawals." I sigh, my hand shaking.

The only people who are still awake are me, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Eva and Trent.

"Withdrawals to what? Juice boxes?" Duncan jokes, referencing the fact that I'm the youngest player.

"No, caffeine, my dad started giving me coffee when I was two weeks old to keep me awake when I was on commercials. Besides, I'll be old enough to be eligible for Total Drama in a few weeks." I explain tiredly.

"I would KILL for a coffee now." Gwen sighs.

"What is the matter with you freaks? It's been 62 hours, go to sleep already." My dad says, walking in drinking a coffee.

"Please, give me some, I'll even eat the grinds." Gwen pleads.

I cling on to my dads leg like a koala, my butt hitting his foot. "Please, come on, I'm your only kid." I beg, not letting go.

"As your father, I would say yes, but as the host of this show, no." He smirks, loudly drinking his coffee.

"Come on, you're the one who gave me coffee when I was two weeks old." I say, using it against him. "I'm not going to let go of your leg until you give me some.

_**Chris's P.O.V**_

_Memory_

_I grab Casey out of her booster seat as we park at the Ontario City Pre-School. "Daddy, I'm scared, I don't know anyone here." She tells me, grabbing my hand as we walk to the door._

_"Casey, don't worry, Megan will be by to pick you up at two." I reassure my four year old who's dressed exactly like me._

_"Why can't I stay with you today? I don't want to be with Megan until five, Daddy. Take me with you." She pleads, about to cry._

_"I'm sorry sweetheart, maybe another time, but only if your brave for Daddy and make it through today." I tell her as she clings to my calf. I straighten her up and get down to eye level. "I love you very much honey, but you have to be strong. I hate being away from you too. Tell you what, at noon Daddy will ask for you to leave early and you can stay at the studio and play."_

_"Okay Daddy." She says, hugging me and walking to the door as the teacher opens it._

_Real Time_

"You're really not letting go are you?" I sigh, looking down and seeing she had fallen asleep and is resting her head on my hip.

"Okay, you five, stay with me, the rest of you, take a shower, you stink." I tell Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Eva, and Trent. "Okay, I was going to sit on my log over by the fire pit, but with Casey attached to my leg, I don't think that's going to happen, so I'm doing this over here." I tell them, grabbing a book out of my bag. "The History of Canada, Chapter One: The Beaver." I drown on in a slow voice as the kids groan.

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

After we read a few chapters, Duncan went to the bathroom. After a while, dad got a memo saying that Duncan had fallen asleep on the can. So, WE WON THE CHALLENGE!

A few hours later, after getting some sleep, I sat outside of the cabin with Noah. Me and him had become fast friends.

"Really? You 'accidentally' kissed Cody in the last challenge?" I said teasingly.

"It wasn't my fault! He's the one who fell asleep by me!" he snapped scowling.

"Hey man, I was just kidding. You know, I think you could be a pretty good friend." I say getting up to go inside the cabin.

_Casey's Confessional_

Okay, Noah is someone I would really like to get to know. I might even have a crush on him. *sighs*

_Ends_

_**Chris's P.O.V.**_

"I don't think so." I said looking at Casey's confessional in the control room.

"Chris, man. Casey just has a little kid crush. It's not like she'll actually do anything about it." Chef said.

"I know. I just don't want her heart to get broken." I said smiling at my wonderful daughter on the screen.

Later at the elimination ceremony, Eva was the one from the Bass to rock the Boat of Losers.

_Heather's Confessional_

I saw Mini-Chris and Bookworm talking. It looks like they might form an alliance. If he gets her, Lindsay, Beth and I are so off the island. But if I can get both of them in my alliance, I might as well tell Chris to hand over the money.

_Ends_

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

I slept a lot better than I thought. If you don't count my nightmares about my dad leaving me again and my mom being cruel to me, and Heather staring at me from the other bottom bunk next to me. Heather reminds me of Megan.

_**Chris's P.O.V**_

"Last time on Total Drama, my daughter Casey joined the cast of campers. We had a challenge of who could stay awake the longest and Gwen won after Duncan fell asleep on the can. Alliances were made, some flirting was done and we lost Eva, making her the second camper to rock the Boat of Losers." I tell the viewing world, recapping the last challenge.

All the campers are in the Mess Hall eating breakfast as Harold walks in. It looks like someone Sharpied a mustache on his face. All the kids start trying to hold in their laughter, and I do the same.

"What's everyone laughing at?" Harold asks, sitting down. "What?!" He asks louder.

"Looks like someone messed with your face dude." Duncan smirks, handing the nerd a spoon.

"Harold?" Casey asks from across the room. "Ignore them. Want to hang with me and Noah after the challenge?" She says.

"Sure!" He yells, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Hanging with the nerds are we, hon?" Heather yells, sending everyone into a fit of laughter again.

"Okay, people Challenge Time." I announce as they all look at me, and follow me outside to a glass cage.

_**Casey's P.O.V**_

We all walk into the glass cage, I'm starting to wonder where my dad gets half this stuff from.

"Todays challenge is the classic game of DODGEBALL!" Dad announces, picking up a ball. "The first rule of dodgeball is-"

"Do not talk about dodgeball?" Noah jokes as me and Owen laugh.

I zone out for a while as my dad explains the rules of dodgeball. I start thinking about my life.

_**Flashback**_

_I sit in the car next to Megan as she drives me to the Learning Annex. Usually I just walk to my classes, but my teacher said she needed to talk to her about my acting. If it weren't for me promising that I'll shut up for about a week, she couldn't care less._

_"I don't get why you act, it's a useless thing and just makes people turn out like your father." She says angrily, taking another sip of her beer._

_"Acting isn't useless, and Daddy is a great person. I love and miss him, and he loves me too." I say defiantly, defending my father and role model. "Who took care of me when I was younger, who took me to my first day of preschool and kindergarten, who stayed up with me at night when I had nightmares, who took a whole day off from shooting to take care of me when I got the flu? All Daddy." I tell her off strongly._

_"Yeah, who walked out on us when you were ten, who only pays child support because he's forced to, who would rather spend his time with a ton of teenagers than spend time with his mistake? All Chris!" She shouts angrily at me. I clutch my Skeleanimal rabbit Pip to my chest, trying not to cry. After taking so many acting classes, and talking to the press, I've learned to not cry. "Why do you have that stupid rabbit anyway, you're too old to be lugging it around everywhere." She says snidely._

_Pip was something my dad had given me when I was about a year old and I never let go of him. Mostly because for some reason, if I don't have Pip with me, I get really clumsy and fall a lot._

_Suddenly we swerve off the main road. I tuck and roll out of the car, holding Pip as tightly as possible._

_**Real time**_

I had a nightmare about that last night and couldn't fall asleep after it.

I lie down on the bench with all the others who aren't competing. "Please don't wake me up, I couldn't sleep last night." I tell everyone, crossing my arms under my head and hugging Pip close to me.

"I know you didn't girl, I heard you crying last night." LeShawna says sympathetically.

**LeShawna's Confessional**

I never thought I'd say this, but poor little white girl. Last night I heard her talking about guilt, and at one point she said "Daddy, please don't leave me again." I'm starting to wonder if Chris even cares about Mini-Chris.

**End of Confessional**

"No I wasn't, I don't cry you must have been dreaming or something." I lie, closing my eyes as I hear everyone yelling.

**Chris's P.O.V**

I look over at the bleachers and see Casey cuddling with her rabbit Pip. I don't remember why I gave her a Skeleanimal, but I know that ever since I gave him to her, she won't let him go. And, when she doesn't have him, she starts falling and breaking things on accident. It's almost like a good luck charm for her.

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

Well, we lost the game of dodge ball. So, me, Noah, and Harold hung out by the lake. Then, we heard a voice out by the Dock of Shame.

"Casey, you shouldn't hang out with the nerds. You should hang out with people who have wits." Heather said. She was holding something behind her back.

"What do you want Heather?" Noah said defensively.

She brought out what was behind her back. She was holding Pip.

I growled with anger, "Give… Him…Back!"

She just shrugged and ripped his head off.

I gasped then started to cry.

Then, I heard yelling.

"HEY! YOU!"

It was Chef and my dad.

My dad grabbed Heather by the arm and Chef grabbed her from behind.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT MY DAUGHTER HAS BEEN THROUGH THE LAST FEW DAYS?! SHE BEEN THROUGH PURE LIVING HELL! YOU JUST EARNED YOURSELF AN AUTOMATIC ELIMINATION!" My dad screamed at Heather.

He and Chef grabbed her arms and threw her into the Boat of Losers and told the driver to take her to the mainland and not Playa Des Losers.

"Are you okay? I can get you a new Skeleanimal." My dad said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"No. I'm okay. I need to just go to the cabin." I said wiping my eyes.

_**Casey's Confessional**_

After Heather left the island, I was a little afraid of my dad. After seeing my dad that angry, I now know not to get on Dad's bad side. But did you see how Noah defended me? I think he likes me.

_Ends_

_**Noah's Confessional**_

I have to admit, I do have a HUGE crush on Casey. After seeing what Heather did, I felt really bad for her. I am going to try to let things happen naturally. Maybe she likes me back…

_Ends_

_**Chris's P.O.V.**_

At 3:00 a.m. the next morning, I told Chef to go get Casey to bring her to my private cabin. I needed help on the next challenge.

"Hey Dad. What did you need?" she said when she got into my cabin.

"I need your help on deciding the next challenge. What do you have in mind?"

She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. Then she snapped her fingers.

"I GOT IT! Megan started to play a game on the computer called Slender: The Eight Pages. What if we had the contestants play real life version of that? And have one of the interns wear stilts, a dark suit, put mechanical tentacles on their back, and put a mask on their head to make them look like they don't have a face. And have the contestants go in the woods at night with a flashlight and try to collect eight pages but split each team into pairs and have them go look for pages without getting caught by Slender Man. And when the first page is collected, the scary drums start to play. And the pair that get the most pages wins the challenge." She said.

I thought about it.

"Great idea! You get to decide the pairs."

"Okay. I choose me and Noah. Gwen and Trent. Izzy and Owen. Lindsay and Beth. LeShawna and Justin. Since Cody's the odd man out, he can join me and Noah. And for the Bass, Katie and Sadie. Geoff and Bridgette. Duncan and Courtney. Tyler and DJ. And since Harold's the odd man out, he can join Tyler and DJ." She said to me.

"I love it! Let's get the groups out and start the challenge. But, you can't let the others know that you know what the challenge is and you can't tell them their pairs."

"Deal." She said.

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

About 15 minutes later, we were all at the mess hall.

"Why exactly are we up at 3:15 a.m.?" Duncan said from across the room.

"He said it was time for the next challenge. So maybe that's the answer, genius." Harold snapped.

He was probably stilled pissed at Duncan for drawing on his face.

Then my dad walked in.

"Good morning campers! Today's challenge is a game of Slender: The Eight Pages!"

Gwen pumped her fist in the air.

"Yes! I play that game all the time! I LOVE IT!" she said as I gave her a high-five.

"You will go out in the woods to look for eight pieces of paper without getting caught by Slender Man. If he catches you, you're out of the challenge. You will be split into pairs. The pair who gets the most papers will win immunity for their team. You will have a flashlight and a map." He said.

"The pair for the Gophers are: Casey, Noah, and Cody-"

"WAIT! You said pairs. There are three in that group! That's not fair!" Courtney interrupted.

My dad walked over to Courtney and said, "Don't cut me off again, or you'll end up same as Heather."

Courtney hung her head and looked away.

He returned to his place by the door and said, "As I was saying, Casey, Noah and Cody. Gwen and Trent. Izzy and Owen. Lindsay and Beth. And LeShawna and Justin."

Justin winked his eye at me. I didn't care. I have seen hotter dudes. Like Noah…

Then my dad said, "And for the Bass: Duncan and Courtney."

I saw Courtney roll her eyes and Duncan fist bump Geoff.

"Bridgette and Geoff. Tyler, DJ, and Harold. And Katie and Sadie." He finished.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Katie and Sadie squealed.

I leaned in and whispered in my dad's ear, "If you can, can you eliminate Katie and/or Sadie?"

He gave an evil smile and said, "Now, on the table are your maps and flashlights. Get them and go into the forest."

After getting our stuff, we took off into the woods.

To break the silence, Noah started a conversation.

"So, what do you know about Slender Man?"

"Well, what do _you_ know about him?" I asked.

"He has no face, very tall, has tentacles, wears a suit, and kidnaps people to either kill them, torture them, eat them, or teleports them to another dimension. But anyone who's seen him goes missing." He said.

"I don't want to be teleported to another dimension!" Cody yelped.

"Don't worry. We won't be." I replied.

"Ooh! Page!" Noah said.

He pointed at a tree. We walked over to the tree to a see a page that said 'Always watches. No eyes.'

We got it, and at that moment, as my dad promised, the scary drums started to play.

"Ah, crap. We're sunk. We're doomed." Cody said.

I grinned and winked at the camera, code for my dad.

We heard screams in the distance.

If I had to guess, Slendy got Duncan and Courtney.

_**Courtney's P.O.V.**_

"Come on, CIT princess. There's the first page." Duncan said.

I rolled my eyes. We looked at the rock with the page pinned to it. It read 'Don't look or it takes you'.

Then, drums started to play. I guess it was Chris trying to scare us. Something doesn't seem right with his daughter. She looks genuinely sweet, but looks like she has a tragedy in her past.

"Crap! The drums." Duncan muttered under his breath.

"Which way do we go?" I said pointing to the three paths in front of us.

He got up and said pointing at each path, "Eenie, meenie, minie, mo. Everyone's dead… the end. Eenie, meenie, minie, mo. Say goodbye to your family." He said laughing.

I hit him with the flashlight.

Then I saw a sight I would never forget.

In the trees, I saw a man, very tall, he appeared to me wearing a suit, but there no way it was human, he had ten, long black tentacles, he had long arms that reached past his waist, and he had no face.

He came towards us. Duncan hadn't seen him yet. I pointed behind him. He turned around and screamed. I gave an earsplitting shriek. He grabbed us with his tentacles and carried us away.

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

"What are we going to do!?" Cody said as he started to either hyperventilate or have an asthma attack.

"DUDE! Dude, relax. Take a deep breath in, and out. In. And out." I said grabbing his shoulders and doing breathing exercises with him.

"Is that another page?" Noah said walking away.

We followed and saw another page on a boulder that said, 'Follows'.

We got it and heard more screams.

"HELP! HELP US! HE GOT US! SAVE U-" Bridgette screamed but was cut off.

"Oh sweet mother of Death, WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" Cody screamed as he passed out.

"Great. Now who's going to carry him?" Noah said.

"I will. He'll be awake in about two minutes." I said hoisting him up on my back.

"You sure you don't want me to carry him? You're fourteen and I'm fifteen."

"Is that a sexist comment?" I demanded.

His eyes widened and he said, "No! No! I learned from Zeke. I'm just saying that I don't want you to get hurt." He said.

I set Cody down and said, "Really? That's so sweet!"

I kissed him on the cheek. He turned to kiss me back, but I turned away and said, "Not right now Noah. We have a challenge to win. Sorry."

Noah blushed and said, "Yeah. Sorry. You want to hang out after the challe- OH! HOLY CRAP! LOOK AWAY!"

He whipped his head the other way. I guess Slender was right behind us. I picked up Cody and the flashlight as Noah picked up the papers.

Then, I thought, _I give him one quick kiss on the lips. It won't be so bad, right? _

I turned to kiss him and he got the message too, because he turned to kiss too. But, ironically, Slender came out from behind the trees, snatched us, and carried us away before we could kiss. My life really sucked right then.

_**Gwen's P.O.V.**_

"Trent! Wait up!" I yelled catching up to Trent.

Trent was trying to get a page on a boulder that said 'Don't look or it takes you'. It would be our first page.

"Gwen, here's the first page!" He said picking it up. Then, the drums started to play.

"What da crap?! What is _that_?" He asked, clearly scared.

I've played Slender before, but in real life, it's a little unsettling.

"We're okay. In the game of Slender, after you get the first page, you have 180 seconds before he actually starts to come after you. If you see him, just look away really quickly." I said putting a hand on his shoulder.

He smiled at me and we kept walking. Then, I said, "According to the map, we'll find a page by the mess hall and one by the confessional."

He looked over at me and said, "Okay. Let's try not to die a horrible and painful death." I smiled and touched his arms said, "We'll be okay."

We were a little bit away from the mess hall, so to break to silence, Trent said, "So, what do you think about Chris's daughter?"

"Well, I think she could help us win some challenges. But, she looks like she something really bad happened to her. And Chris seemed a little spooked when they got to the island. I didn't even know that Chris was married ever! So I don't really know how to be Casey's friend." I replied.

Then, Trent let out a earsplitting shriek. I turned around and saw Slender. I screamed and started to kick Slender in the shin. I had never been more scared than I had that fateful night.

_**Chris's P.O.V.**_

"CHEF! SHE KISSED HIM! SKE KISSED HIM!" I screamed at the monitor. My little girl had kissed a boy on TV! And this was too much for me. I didn't really mind her dating Noah, but in the recent events, this was too much for my heart to bear!

"CHEF! THEY'RE GOING TO KISS ON THE LIPS!" I shrieked.

I grabbed a walkie-talkie that was hooked up to the intern and I snarled, "Stop them now!"

I ran back to monitor and saw the intern pick up the threesome and carry them to the command center.

He dropped Noah, unconscious Cody, and Casey on the ground.

I grabbed Noah by the neck of the shirt and gently helped Casey up by her arm.

I dragged Noah into the video room and then I chewed him out.

"Do you have any idea what I am going to do to you?" I growled.

"What?" he said cynically.

I opened the door and said, "Casey? Can you come here for a second?"

She walked in.

"Now, I am going to leave you two in here _alone._ If you guys do anything Rated R in here…" I said pointing to Casey first.

"You will be grounded for three months, kicked off the show, and have Chef shave your head."

She nodded solemnly

I then pointed to Noah.

"I will personally bury you alive and dance on your grave. And I will fill your coffin with Taipan snakes. Got it? Both of you?"

They nodded quickly as I left the room and shut the door.

I joined Chef and looked at the monitor in the command center.

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

So. My dad shoved me and Noah in the video room. That was too weird.

"So, where were we?" Noah said as a mischievous smile crept onto Noah's face.

He walked up to me, cupped one hand on my cheek and put the other on my waist.

He leaned in and kissed me right on my lips. I felt myself being backed up into a wall. I could tell my dad was probably watching us.

He pulled away for only a minute.

He sat down in the video room's chair and disabled the cameras in the video room so my dad couldn't see us.

Then he got up and locked the door from the inside so even if Dad tried to get in, he wouldn't be able to.

Then, he walked back to me and clamped his lips onto mine.

He started to let his tongue invade my mouth.

Our tongues then started a battle for dominance.

I then started to worry that my dad's threats would become real.

I finally got my breath back.

"Noah. We have to stop." I said.

"Why, Mini-Chris?" he said seductively.

I bit my lower lip and said, "Member what my dad said? I don't want to be bald."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Fine. But I _will_ finish what I have started."

He kissed my lips one last time before unlocking the door.

My dad stood with his hands on his hips and said, "Any reason why you locked the door _and_ disabled the cameras?"

I grinned and said ,"Nope."

He winked at me and stared at Noah cruel fully.

" I saw about half of that. What did his tongue taste like?" Dad asked.

"DAD! What the heck?!" I said giggling.

He had a smirk on his stubbly face. I realized how much I looked like him.

Geoff gave Noah a high-five and Bridgette and Courtney smiled at me and motioned me to come sit by them.

_**Bridgette's P.O.V.**_

"Holy crap! You are like the first one this season to get a boyfriend. How does it feel?" I said to Casey.

She just shrugged and blushed and said, "I feel AMAZING!"

I hugged her and then looked at the monitor to see Gwen kicking Slender Man in the shin. She is one tough fighter.

"Dad? Should you like help Gwen and Trent?" Casey said.

"Nope. Gwen looks like she's doing fine." Chris said with a sadistic look on his face.

After about an hour, Tyler, DJ, and Harold won the challenge.

"AND THE KILLER BASS WIN! Screaming Gophers, you've got some eliminating to do." Chris said standing up.

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

I decided to eliminate Cody since he passed out on the challenge.

We got to the elimination ceremony.

"All right campers. Since you're all scared and tired, tonight, I'm just gonna toss you your marshmallow. The people who are safe are, Casey, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Noah, LeShawna, Lindsay, and Beth. I only have one marshmallow left on this plate. Justin, you did panic and leave LeShawna to die at the hands of Slender Man. And Cody. You passed out during the challenge and made your group slow down." My dad said as slowly as _possible_.

"And the final marshmallow goes to… Cody!" He said tossing the marshmallow to Cody.

Justin hung his walked as he sulked to the Dock of Shame. It's not that I don't like Cody, which I do, it's just that I had to vote for him if I wanted him to not get teased by the other Gophers.

_**Noah's Confessional**_

_So Casey and I had our first kiss. I love her. But don't expect us to be all gushy and wussy. We will help each other but not kiss and make out all the time. Besides, either Chris will kick her off, kick me off, or we will get voted off. We just can't be and kissy and wussy all the time. Maybe sometimes. Rarely. But yeah, sometimes. And we will protect each other. I LOVE HER!_

_Ends_

Noah walked up to me and hugged me.

"You okay? You look really sad." Noah said.

I shut down completely. I cried into his shirt as he held me close to him.

"I just realized how much I miss my mom. I should have treated her with more respect. I feel so lonely." I whimpered.

I then started to sing "The Lonely" by Christina Perri.

"I know. We all feel that way sometimes. But just know that I will be here. And Heather or anyone else can harm you." Noah said as he kissed my cheek.

Them he started to hum "Thousand Years" by Christina Perri.

I loved that song.

_**Chris's P.O.V.**_

"Chef. I want to bring Heather back to island." I said as we ate dinner.

His eyes widened. "Frickin' seriously?! After what she did to Casey?"

"I know. I just think I was too hard on her. And she makes the team work harder." I say quickly.

"Okay. Do what you have to do."

A few hours later, the Boat of Losers brought Heather back.

"It's about flippin' time!" she said snidely as she got off the boat.

I walk up to her as say, "Do anything to harm my daughter, and I will make sure that I will kill you slowly and painfully."

She stepped back.

Then, Casey and Gwen came up to me.

"Morning! WAIT! What's _Heather_ doing back?!" Gwen snarled.

"I came back to compete! Hey Casey!" Heather says as she gets off the boat.

She turned away really quickly and ran away.

Gwen stepped up to Heather and said, "You stay away from her and Noah! Got it?!"

She nodded quickly.

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

Ran back to the cabin, locked the door, and tried not to wake up LeShawna, Trent and Noah who were still asleep in there.

I leaned against the door and started silently crying.

LeShawna woke up.

"Mornin' ya'll! Hey white girl! What's wrong?" she said stretching.

"Heather's back on the island. My dad let her back on." I said not looking at her.

_**LeShawna's Confessional**_

_I knew it! He didn't care about Mini-Chris!_

_Ends_

So, we lost the challenge, again.

So we headed for the elimination ceremony. I voted for Heather.

Let's cut to the chase, everyone got a marshmallow. I was shocked to see me and Heather were the last two campers without a marshmallow.

Then, Heather got the last marshmallow.

"Whoa Casey! You can either stay on the island with me, or go to the _secret_ camp with a camper of your choice." My dad said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I choose the leave the island alone." I said almost crying.

"NO! CASEY! I'll leave with you! I won't let you go alone!" Noah's voice shouted across the fire pit.

"Noah! I. Will. Not. Let. You!" I said through anger and desperation.

Noah held up his arms and said, "Chef, take us away."

Chef grabbed Noah and I and placed us on the Boat of Losers.

I sat down in one of the seats and Noah sat beside me. Even though we were both kicked off, I was glad to have him by my side.

_**Heather's Confessional**_

_See? That's what happens when you don't join an alliance the popular girl offers you. Watch out, Hon. Cause I don't care that Chris is your dad. I will kill you if I have to. I will repeat will win the money. I had to tamper with the votes for this to happen. It was either her or Noah leaving._

_Ends_

About five minutes later, we were at Play Des Losers.

I saw Eva, Ezekiel, and Justin on the decks.

We got off the boat and Chef said, "Casey, Noah, I will have your stuff brought to you in the morning. But Chris had me give you some money so you could buy some clothes and whatever else. That's for _Casey_ only!" He glared at Noah.

He got in the boat and drove away.

We went to the lobby and the manager gave us both room keys for our own rooms.

I went up to my room and checked it out.

It was awesome! It had a lamp, some overhead lights that you could control the dimness, a personal bathroom with a shower _and _bathtub with jets, an HD TV, a window where you could see the sun rise and set and the pool and hot tub down below, a balcony, and a King-Sized bed!

Noah's room was the same.

I was really amazed! Then, Noah beckoned to follow him to his room.

We walked up to his room, went inside, shut and locked the door, and closed the curtains to the windows.

Then we started to French kiss.

He slowly started to bury his fingers in my back and I started to mess his hair up.

He bit my lips several time and I was getting really nervous.

I looked away from him.

He pulled my face back to his.

"Don't look away from me. It hurts my feelings." He said his voice choking.

"I'm only fourteen. You're fifteen. We're not ready. Yet." I said smiling.

He gave me a small smile and said, "Fine. But you owe me! You now have to spend the night in my room!"

I shrugged and said, "Okay."

I ran to the clothing shop and bought a teal tee shirt and black fuzzy pajama pants and a tote bag. Then I ran to the spa and bought a toothbrush, some toothpaste, floss, bubblegum (I seriously frickin' loved that stuff!), shampoo, conditioner, body wash, soap, a washcloth, and a brush and make-up. I put all my stuff in the tote bag and ran back to Noah's room.

I got ready for bed and got pajamas on in Noah's bathroom.

I got out of the bathroom and saw Noah flipping through channels on the TV.

"What are you watching?" I asked sitting down on the bed.

He answered imitating my dad, "Total… Drama… ISLAND!"

I giggled and laid down next to him.

We watched today's episode and saw our dramatic departure. I blushed.

Then, Noah turned off the lights and turned off the TV to turn on his iPod to the song ,"Glad You Came" by The Wanted.

There was only the dim overhead lights and I could only barely see him.

I smiled at him while he smirked at me. He laid down on the bed, right next to me.

He kissed me gently on the cheek, then came down to my mouth, and kissed him. I shut my eyes and smiled.

He clamped his lips onto mine and shoved his tongue into my mouth. I was starting to feel my heart rise up to my throat.

I opened my eyes a tiny bit. I saw myself under him and his strong, muscular arms pinning mine above my head. He pulled away for only a minute to smirk at me and then went back to kissing me.

I felt his face trail to my ears.

I shivered when I heard his lusty voice whisper, "I love you. More than anything else. And nothing can ever change that. Even if I get buried alive with Taipan snakes and you get shaved by Chef. And I want to be with you forever."

I giggled at the part about shaving and snakes, but I almost cried when he said he wanted to be with me forever.

I felt his teeth graze my earlobe.

I started to snake my arms around his neck.

He smirked at this. He shoved his tongue back into my mouth. Our tongues started to tap dance together.

We both started to feel a little drowsy, so we got under the covers and I used his chest as a pillow. He smiled and kissed my head and said, "Good night, Mini-Chris."

I smiled and closed my eyes and drifted away.

When I woke up, it must have been four o'clock in the morning, but I heard Eva downstairs lifting weights.

I needed a girl to talk to. But I wasn't so sure Eva was a good choice. But I took my chances.

I slowly got up, making sure not to wake Noah.

I walk to the door, slipped on some slippers I bought at the clothing store, and walked out the door quietly.

I crept to the workout room only to find Eva sitting down at a chair drinking a Red-Bull.

"Hey Eva. What's up?" I said politely.

"Hey. So you slept with Noah?" She said teasingly.

"How did you know?" I said with eyes widened.

She just shrugged and said, "I heard a song playing and heard you guys talking."

I just stared at her. "I just need someone to talk to. Can I trust you?" I asked.

She smiled and said, "Of course! I have been taking anger management classes so I don't angry so often. I haven't been angry since I left the anger management class two days ago."

I flashed a quick smile.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend as serious as mine?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

"Remember when I was on the Boat of Losers and I said that I had let my anger get the best of me again? I was referring how I had a freak out in front of my boyfriend when we got stuck in traffic on our way home from our first date and he dumped me. So yeah, I have had a serious boyfriend."

I stared at her in either amusement or pity.

She did the most unexpected thing: She got up and gave me a hug!

I was in shock a little.

She pulled away and said, "Just let him know how much you love him. And know that me and Justin, and even Ezekiel will be here for you."

"Thanks." I said returning the hug.

"I got to get back to my work out. But head on back to bed. And tell Noah hi for me. How about you and me have breakfast together?" She said smiling.

"Sure! Thanks Eva! It's good to have a friend. Well, see ya at breakfast!" I said heading back to Noah's room.

I turned back to see Eva smiling at me and going towards the treadmills with her MP3 player.

I got back to Noah's room to see him awake in bed.

"Where were you?" he asked groggily.

"I was down in the workout room with Eva. We were just talking." I said.

He smiled and got up and kissed me on the lips. I returned the kissed by wrapping my arms around his neck. He smirked and carried me bridal style back to bed. He got in bed and laid his head on my lap.

He traced my spine with his index finger.

We were just happy. Simply happy.

_**Noah's P.O.V.**_

I woke to the beautiful golden, fresh, 6:00 sunrise. And I saw the face of my even more beautiful girlfriend. I was still laid down on her lap. I just barely realized I was a foot taller than her.

I loved her more than anything else in the whole universe.

I felt her wake and I wondered what she was thinking.

"Good morning! Did you sleep good Mini-Chris?" I said grinning.

She giggled and said, "I slept great. Do you want to head down to breakfast?"

"Nah. I think we should just lay here for a while." I said gazing on her beauteous face.

"Really? What should we do while we are laying here?" she said looking out the window to the amazing sunrise laser across the Ontario horizon.

"Why don't you tell me about your mom and what happened before you came here to Wanwanakwa?" I suggested.

She swallowed and said, " Well, I was taking acting classes so I could be like my dad. He was like my role model before and after the divorce he and my mom had about four years ago. I never called my mom 'Mom' or even 'Mommy' just Megan or Meggy. But I called my dad 'Dad'. But a week ago, my mom was driving to one of my early acting classes, and she swerved off the road. I jumped out of the car and didn't even get a scratch and watched my mom's car roll down the road and smash on the side. A few minutes later, an ambulance came and some police got my mom out of the car. She died in the hospital an hour later. A while later, my dad came and got me to take me to the island. I told him I wanted to compete on Total Drama Island, but I didn't want special treatment. So here I am."

I felt truly bad for her. I kissed her cheek and said, "I'm sorry. I wish I could feel the pain you are right now."

I saw tears fill up her eyes and she made a weak attempt to hide them. I wiped them away and kissed her beautiful face.

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

I told Noah my story and I actually cried. I didn't think I would. But I had. Noah looked and sounded like he was truly sorry for me. I loved that about him.

He kissed my lips and I kissed him back. He slid his tongue back into my mouth. Our tongues began wrapping around each other like ribbons.

He traced his hand up and down my spine and held me close to him.

He held me like I was his most prized possession which at the time I probably was.

I squeezed my eyes shut and just felt his tongue, hands and body against mine.

I heard a voice by the door: "Excuse me, eh?"

Noah shot up and turned towards the owner of the voice: Ezekiel.

"YOU PERV! WHAT THE CRAP DO YOU WANT?!" He yelled at the homeschool.

He held up his hands defensively and said, "Eva just wanted me to tell you that breakfast is started."

"Okay. But… GET OUT!" He yelled pointing at the door.

He ran out for his life for all I knew.

All of a sudden, I heard the Pirates of the Caribbean theme sing play over the intercom.

I loved that theme.

It got me and Noah out of bed, and run to the buffet in our pajamas.

The food was great! And Noah wolfed down the breakfast.

I got up to go take a shower. Noah got up and followed me to my room.

I told him to stay out of the bathroom. He just rolled his eyes and smirked.

I closed the bathroom door and got the stuff that I bought out of my tote bag. I put it in the shower and turned the shower head onto the strongest stream. I was washing my hair, when I heard the bathroom door open and close. Through the shower curtains, I could barely see Noah walk in, take his clothes off, and walk into the shower with me.

"NOAH! GET OUT!" I screamed giggling despite myself.

He just smiled instead and said, "I need a shower too! Now, can you pass me the shampoo?"

I handed him the shampoo which he rubbed vigorously into his dark, wet, brown hair.

I didn't want to look anywhere below his waist, so I turned away and faced the shower head to rinse out the shampoo.

When I turned around to get the conditioner, Noah leaned in and kissed my lips gently.

I kissed him back and reached for the conditioner, breaking the kiss.

I turned around to face the shower head again, and put some conditioner on my hands and rubbed my hair aggressively.

I had to get the body wash, so I turned around again, only to be wrapped around by Noah.

He got the body wash for me, and squirted some of it into his hands, and rubbed it all over my body.

But what was strange was that, I didn't stop him.

He gently rubbed it on my arms, chest, waist, back, legs, hands, feet, shoulders, and my nether regions. He said, "Now can you pass me the conditioner, please?"

I passed him the conditioner and he rubbed it into his dark brown hair.

I truly loved him and I knew what he wanted.

He wanted to be with me. Forever. That much I knew.

He reached for the body wash and rubbed it all over himself. He and I both rinsed off and I turned the shower off.

He got out first and dried himself with one of the four towels that was placed in the bathroom by the maids the night before.

I then got out and said, "Wrap yourself in a towel before I see you and look away."

He just smirked and said, "Why? You've already seen you naked and you've seen me naked."

"Just do it before I come out and whip you with one the towels!" I said giggling.

He shrugged and wrapped a towel around his waist, put his hands over his eyes, and turned away.

I sighed, came out and dried off. I wrapped a towel around my body and hair.

"You can look now." I said picking up mine and Noah's clothes and placing them in the hamper.

He brought his hands down from his face and turned to me. He just stared at me.

"What?" I said suspiciously.

"You look so beautiful." His lusty voice hissed.

He walked towards me and wrapped his arms around me, cupped a hand on my cheek, and kissed my lips.

I licked his lips and he was pleasantly surprised by this.

He let my tongue in and his tongue and mine tangoed together.

I felt myself being lowered to the ground, with him on top of me.

_Please don't do what I think you're going to do! _ I pleaded in my head.

He didn't. All he did was kiss me and massage my body.

I felt his thumbs rub thighs and hips.

I opened my eyes and gazed at his wondrous face.

He looked down at me and seemed to be able to gaze straight into my soul.

I was relaxed and enjoying this.

I finally said, "Noah, we need to get dressed. I really don't want to be naked anymore."

He got up and hoisted me up, and carried me out of the bathroom into the bedroom.

He then said, "You are freakishly light! I like that. I find it… sexy."

I blushed and he reached for the phone for the lobby.

He dialed room service's number and said, "Hello? Yeah I'd like to know if Miss McLean's clothes have arrived?"

I heard something on the other end, but I couldn't make it out.

"Thank you. Could you bring them all up? Thanks." He said hanging up.

"They said they had gotten yours and my clothes and they are bringing them all up to your room." He said smiling at me.

He laid me down on the bed and was about to kiss me again, when I heard a knock at the door.

Noah rolled his eyes, wrapped a towel around him and opened the door.

The maid rolled two suitcases in without actually coming into the room.

I ran to them, opened mine up, and pulled out my usual put fit with an exception of shorts, with my lacy purple bra and matching panties and my black sandals.

I ran into the bathroom and actually locked the door this time!

I got dressed very quickly and did my hair like my dad's and my make-up like I usually do it.

I walked out to see Noah in his usual outfit and he look at me with smiling eyes.

I put everything away and said, "Noah, take your stuff to your own room."

He frowned, but took everything of his to his room across the hall.

I was genuinely happy.

_**Chris's P.O.V.**_

After I sent the remaining campers out to the woods to spend the day, I took the jetski to Playa Des Losers check on my little girl.

I walked up to her room to find her sitting on her bed, watching TV alone.

"Hey Casey! How have you been since you left the island?" I said walking up to her giving her a hug.

"Fine. I ate breakfast and took a shower and spent the rest of the morning just watching TV." She said.

I kissed her on her forehead and left Playa Des Losers.

I was so proud of my little girl who I loved dearly.

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

Noah came back from putting everything in his room and he wanted to take me to the spa.

I eventually gave in after he threatened to un-hook my bra.

He dragged me to the spa and said I had to get a facial, manicure, pedicure, and hair done.

I had all of that done and he took my back up to my room.

We spent the rest of the day at the arcade and the pool hanging out with Eva and Zeke.

Noah had gotten sick after playing too much Pac-Man with Zeke, so we went up to his room to sleep for a while. He told me to stay and play with Eva and Zeke. I left the arcade after an hour to be caught by: Justin.

"Where are you going? Why aren't you hanging out with me?" He said his voice scaring me.

"I didn't know you wanted to." I said looking away from him.

He dragged me out of the hall and threw me in the janitorial closet.

"You know, I actually think you should be with me." He said his electric blue eyes staring into my soul.

His eyes radiated mad power and threatening and dangerous lust.

"You are so pretty. And I would do anything to keep you that pretty." He growled.

I wanted to get away. I shut my eyes and faced away from him.

He closed the space between us. I felt his warm breath on my face. I felt my skin crawl.

"You should be with me. Not Noah." He said trailing his nose on my cheek.

I was paralyzed. If I could just shout to get the attention of Eva or Zeke, I would be home free.

When I was just opening my mouth to yell for help, Justin's lips clamped onto mine.

I was disgusted!

I kneed Justin below the belt and while he was distracted, I screamed.

Immediately, Eva opened the door.

She threw Justin off me and pulled me out of the closet.

I hugged her and said, "Thank you! He just attacked me and threw me in the closet and he kissed me! I had to get yours or Zeke's attention!"

She said, "Don't worry. I'll get you to your room and get security in here."

She got me up to my room, where I got into my pajamas and brushed my teeth and washed my face and crawled into bed. I started to silently cry myself to sleep.

. . .

When I woke, it was probably around midnight, I felt someone sleeping right next to me: Noah.

He must have heard what happened and crawled in with me.

I sighed at his company. I was so glad he was here. I curled up next to him and I felt him wake up at my touch.

"Hey. I heard what happened. Are you okay?" he said wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"I'm fine. I was just scared." I whispered.

"I'm sorry. I should have just stayed there with you. I only had a slight headache." He said on the verge of tears.

"Hey. I'm fine. I have you by my side." I said.

He rolled on top of me and tightened his hold on me and kissed my eyes.

"I would _never_ let anything or anyone hurt you. But, I hurt you. I let Justin get you. How could I be so selfish?!" He said crying.

I leaned in and whispered into his ears, "Noah. You didn't hurt me. You were sick. I let myself get hurt. I was one who let you go to your room."

I was suddenly feeling his mouth on mine.

I fluttered my eyes close and felt him releasing his tight grip on my body as he just lightly held me against him. I felt his tears next to my cheek as his crying ceased.

I felt his arms pin mine tightly above my head.

He lightly licked my lips and begged for entrance. I eventually granted him that entrance. I opened my mouth. I shivered when I felt him taking my tongue and pulling it into his mouth. I was still pinned down with him on me. I opened my eyes for only a second.

I saw him smiling as he towered above me, loving me. He let my tongue go and smashed his lips onto mine.

I felt my eyes getting heavy. I was very tired. I opened my eyes one last time before I fell asleep with him still kissing me. I loved Noah with all my heart and soul and I wanted to be with him forever and beyond.

. . .

I drifted off and had a terrible nightmare.

I was in Playa Des Losers, but, only me and Justin were there.

"I told you that I wanted you. And Noah was just the competition, so I was forced to get rid of him." He growled at me showing a severed head: Noah's.

I screamed. Justin dropped the head and walked up to me, kissing me.

I wanted to get him off me, but when I tried, I found myself tied to a chair.

He started to bite my lips until they were bleeding. I felt him eat my lips. Then my cheeks. Then my nose. Then my eyes.

Then, when he was about to take another bite with his bloody teeth, I felt myself being wrenched out of my nightmare by Noah.

"Are you okay? You looked like you were having a bad dream." Noah asked a concerned expression upon his face.

I looked at my bedside clock. It 3:00 a.m.

"I'm okay. Just a bad dream." I said reassuring him that I really was fine.

He held me closer to him than usual. "I love you." He whispered softly into my ear.

I closed my eyes and whispered," I love you."

I fell asleep again, but had a dreamless sleep.

I woke to the sunrise at 7:00 a.m. I felt Noah holding me against his sleeping form.

I was experiencing pure, sheer bliss.

I was just lying there, looking at the sunrise, when Noah woke.

"Morning Beautiful." He said as he sat up and held me close to his chest.

I laid my head on his stomach as he hummed "Enchanted" by Owl City.

I found my iPod on my bedside. I put one bud in my right ear, and he put the other in his left ear.

I played "First of the Year" by Skrillex.

Noah said, "You like Skrillex?"

I nodded.

"I love dub step music. But, I love you more." He said kissing my forehead.

I smiled as we played all of his songs from "First of the Year", to "Alejandro: Skrillex remix".

Noah reached for my iPod, scrolled through the songs, and played a song that he and I both knew.

"Arms" by Christina Perri.

I sang the chorus and he sang the rest of the song. I never knew he could sing. I had taken some singing classes before my parents had their divorce. I never sang to anyone after the divorce.

After the song was over, I put my iPod back on the bedside. I was still laying on Noah. I heard him say, "Do you want to hear what happened to Justin after Eva called security?"

My heart drank coffee and starting running laps in my chest, it was beating so fast.

"Sure?" I replied warily.

"Your dad came to Playa Des Losers, got him out of here, and kicked his little butt! But not before Eva socked him in the eye and gave him a nice black eye!" He said laughing.

I couldn't help but smile. I didn't have to worry about Justin anymore.

He was still smiling when I gave him a kiss on the lips.

I laid back down on his stomach when he said, "Hey! I wanted to give one to you first!"

I giggled and said, "Too bad! So sad!"

I tried to get up and run, but he grabbed me and said, "Get back here, you!" pulling me into a lip lock with me still giggling on the inside. I snaked my arms around his neck and kissed him as he kissed me.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. I then just noticed how my body folded into his. Oh yeah. We were so made for each other.

I pulled away to say," Noah. I stink. I'm going to take a shower."

I got up and of course, he followed. I decided to actually let him in. I locked the bathroom just in case Zeke or Eva came into my room for anything.

I started the shower and shed my clothes.

Noah did the same.

I got in first. Noah followed.

I got my hair wet and squirted some shampoo into my hair. I washed my face after that. Noah was putting shampoo into his dark hair when I got my hair and face rinsed off.

I was getting the conditioner when Noah grabbed me again.

He got the conditioner and rubbed it into my hair and got the body wash and gently rubbed it on my shoulders, arms, hands, chest, waist, nether regions, legs, and feet.

"Are you ever going to let me give myself a shower?" I asked when he was done.

He smirked and replied, "Nope!"

I rinsed it all off as he put conditioner and body wash on him.

He rinsed and we got out.

I quickly dried off and got dressed and did my hair and make up. When I finished, Noah looked at me and said, "You are seriously beautiful, you know that?"

I smiled and said, "This is just how I normally look."

He walked towards me, picked me up bridal style, and kissed me on the lips. And he wouldn't put me down for a while. He just held me and kept licking my tongue. I was a little amazed how he was a full foot taller than me! I am always the shortest one in the crowd.

Noah laid me down on the bed and starting stroking my jet black hair. He pinned my body down tightly on the bed as he was still kissing me. He must have been a little happy because he started to relax a little about two minutes later.

He started to slow the kissing and just held me very tightly against him.

I held him gently and I looked at the beautiful 9:00 sun rising into the pink sky. I was starting to wonder if I was in heaven when Noah laid his head right next to mine and I heard him whisper, "Do you want to go to the hot tub?"

I nodded slightly and he got up and said, "Cool, cause I bought this for you last night when I was on my way up to my room."

He ran to his room and when he came back, he was holding a black bikini with a black cover up to go with it.

I said, "Uh-uh! I am not wearing that!"

He just smirked and tried to tackle me, but I sidestepped him and tackled him and pinned his arms and legs beneath mine. I looked down at his face and saw a sly smile creep across his face.

In a blur of motion, I felt myself being flipped around and I was lying on my back with my arms and legs pinned by Noah. We were on the floor as he gazed into my heart and soul.

He leaned down and kissed my lips as I felt my eyes flutter shut. The world around me began to fade.

I rolled my eyes and pulled away from him to say, "Fine. I'll wear it. But only because I don't have a choice."

He smirked, and looking satisfied, he got off me to let me put the bikini and cover up on.

I had to admit, it fit pretty good.

"I'm going to go change into my swim trunks. Be right back." He said kissing my cheek as he left my room.

_**Noah's P.O.V.**_

After I left Casey's room, I went to mine to change into a pair of black swim trunks and got my sunglasses that my brother had given me before I came to the island.

I got a towel for myself and Casey. And some sunblock. I really didn't want her to get a sunburn.

I left my room and went back to Casey's and she was already at the hot tub and pool with Eva, Zeke and Katie who had came here last night.

Dang that hot girl is fast! I loved to look at her.

But I ran down to the pool. Casey had still not seen me yet. Eva saw me and I motioned her to not point that out to Casey.

I snuck up behind Casey, and I yelled grabbing her waist.

She screamed and spun around, falling into my arms.

"Well hello, Lovely!" I said as her electric green eyes glared at me.

"What. The. Crap?!" She said grabbing my arms to get back on her feet.

I started to laugh as she stormed away to the bar in the pool. She ordered a strawberry and coconut smoothie.

I soon joined her and ordered a Coke.

"Go away. I'm mad at you." She snapped.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Hey. I'm sorry."

She turned to me and her expression softened. "I can't stay mad at you!"

She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a quick hug.

I seriously loved her.

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

After Noah and finished our drinks, we got into the hot tub. He turned on the heat and jets and I just reclined in the water. He came over by me and wrapped and arm around my waist and I laid my head on his shoulder.

I was still a little shaken about the Justin incident. But I knew my dad wouldn't let him back. I swore Justin made Heather look like a good girl!

I was on the verge of sleep when I was shaken out of relaxation by Katie getting into a heated argument with Ezekiel.

They were arguing about the water being too cold and too hot.

I zoned them out by going under water.

Noah started panicking and pulled me up.

"Are you okay?" He said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm fine. I was trying zone out Katie and Zeke." I said reassuring him.

"THE WATER IS TOO COLD! JUST STAY HERE TILL ITS WARM!" Katie shouted.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I GIVE UP! YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! I DO NOT CARE!" Zeke yelled jogging to the rooms.

I glanced at Noah who was holding in a storm of laughter. So was I.

As soon as Katie ran too, Noah and I burst out laughing.

"You have a beautiful laugh." Noah said wrapping his arm around me.

"Thank you. I never knew that I had that pretty a laugh." I replied honestly.

He tightened his hold on me as I laid me head back his shoulder. I could hear his heart was beating really fast. I slung my arm across his waist as we just sat and relaxed in the hot tub in the noon sunshine.

I started to worry about getting sunburned.

"Noah?" I said my voice very tired.

"Yeah?" he said looking at me with concern.

"Do you have some sunblock I can borrow?" I asked not realizing how tired I was.

He got out of the hot tub, grabbed some sunblock out of a deck chair, and came back in.

I reached for the bottle of sunblock when Noah jerked it away and said, "Here. Let me do it. I don't my baby getting burned because she didn't apply properly."

I rolled my eyes, but I pulled my long hair out of the way so I wouldn't get it in my hair. He rubbed it gently on my shoulders, neck, back, arms and face.

It was the kind that didn't grease my skin or made it white and ugly.

I turned back to him and went back to his shoulder.

I slung my arm back around his waist as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks. Are you sure you don't want any?" I said.

"No. I'm fine. I put some on earlier. It's supposed to last five hours. So I think I'll be fine." He said calmly.

I was relieved that neither of us would get burned.

I was starting to sleep when I heard a squeal.

"You gotta be frickin' kidding me!" I growled as I saw Katie get pushed into the pool by Zeke.

"ZEKE! YA JERK!" Katie shouted from the pool.

"Is it still cold?" Zeke asked teasingly.

"I'm gonna get you!" she said getting out and chasing Zeke to the rooms.

I relaxed again and pretended that nothing had happened.

Noah tightened his hold on me as I laid on his comfortable shoulder.

I finally got to where I could take a nap. I fell asleep in the hot tub without anymore disturbances.

When I woke, my skin hurt really bad. I looked and it was a pale light pink.

I didn't look sunburned, but I felt like it.

Noah was awake and holding me against him.

"OW! Ow…" I yelped when I tried to get out.

Noah got out, picked me up bridal style, and carried me to my room.

"How long was I asleep?!" I said in pain.

"Like a few hours. I put some lotion on you while you were out, but it stopped working. I have no idea why I'm not burned. But I wish I was. So you won't have to suffer alone." He said afraid to wrap his arms around me from the pain.

I ran into the bathroom to look for pain medication. I saw some in my bathroom when I was doing my hair this morning. Probably put in by the maids.

I found some as Noah walked in.

I faced away from him. I was in too much pain.

"Casey." He said to get my attention.

I still didn't look at him.

He then backed me into a corner. I saw a glint of rage in his eyes. I could tell there was something up with him.

He put an arm to block my way if I tried to run. For the first time ever, I was afraid of Noah.

"I am sorry." He said through clenched teeth.

Even then, I did not face him.

He slowly closed in.

"Open your mouth. Please?" He growled fiercely.

I was surprised, yet scared. But slowly, I opened my mouth, not knowing what he wanted.

When I least expected, he dove in aggressively. I was so much pain, Noah had to hold me up against the wall so I wouldn't collapse.

His tongue held mine tightly as he hoisted me up and carried me to the bed.

I was no longer afraid of him. I knew he was just trying to ease my pain.

He did not pin me for he knew if he did, I would be in a world of pain.

Instead, he lightly held me against him. I felt him stop kissing me. He nuzzled his head next to mine. I winced slightly at the painful touch, but did not make a sound.

I looked out the window and saw the 7:00 sun setting. Noah must have known I was getting really tired because he stopped nuzzling and carried me to the bathtub, started the water up, put some soap in, undressed me, and lowered me in.

I winced and groaned at the hotness of the water against my skin, but I stopped after Noah wetted my hair and out some shampoo in it.

"Noah. You don't have to do this. You can go hang out with Zeke, Katie and Eva." I said on the verge of tears.

He shook his head and said, "No. I want to take care of you. I need you in my life. Without you, I would be so alone in this world. When I first met you, I thought you were going to be just like your dad. But now, I know that you are the kindest, most beautiful, funny, loving, caring, and enchanting girl I have ever laid eyes on. You are my life now. If something happened to you, I would never forgive myself."

I started to cry from both his words and the pain. I was so lucky to have him with me. I felt him gently rinse my hair and put a small amount of conditioner in it. There was lots of soap in the water so that the only thing he could see of me was my head.

He grabbed a bar of soap and ever so gently and carefully, rubbed it on my body.

I winced a few times but I made sure he didn't see.

When he was done, he rinsed me off and just stroked my face.

I was feeling very relaxed as he ran his thumb down from my right eye to my chin. The pain began to cease a little. I closed my eyes to feel his hand stroke my face.

I then said, "Can you hand me a towel? I want to dry and dress myself for bed."

He nodded and handed a towel and a brush.

I dried and brushed my hair and got into my clothes and put on some green shorts and a black shirt.

I walked to my bed as Noah went to his room to take a shower and get into his pajamas in under 15 minutes.

He came back and laid on the bed, right next to me.

I grabbed the TV remote and turned on Total Drama Island.

So today's episode was the Phobia Factor challenge and the Bass lost because Courtney wouldn't face her fear. I kind of wanted her to come the Playa Des Losers.

But it was Tyler who got kicked off because he was afraid of chickens. (Really?)

He got here about five minutes after the episode ended.

Even though I was really sore and in a lot of pain, I was really happy to have Noah with me.

_**Chris's P.O.V.**_

I called the manager of Playa Des Losers to find out about Casey and how she was doing since the Justin incident.

He said that she spent most of the day in the hot tub and pool and that she had gotten a really bad sunburn and that Noah was helping her out and caring for her.

I hung up and said a silent prayer of thanks to Noah for helping out Casey.

I remembered when she got a very light sunburn but she was in a lot of pain for a day. She had very sensitive skin when it came to sunburns.

But they are very quick with her. They hurt her really bad, but they go away a lot faster than average sunburns.

I started to think that Noah wasn't so bad.

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

I woke up at about 1:30 a.m. I felt Noah sleeping right next me, but not holding me. I didn't hurt anymore because when I get sunburned, the sunburns go away a lot faster than regular sunburns.

I shifted position, and when I did Noah woke and turned to me.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked not hugging me yet in case I still hurt.

"Much." I said.

He sighed a breath of relief and wrapped his arms tightly around me. He lowered me back down on the bed. He gently kissed my cheek and held me closely to him.

"Mm. I love you so much I can't describe." He said breathing into my ear.

"I love you too. A lot. More than I could say." I whispered.

He then began to nibble on my ear. His nose trailed down my face until his lips met mine.

He licked my lips before entering. I let my hands wrap around his neck while my legs wrapped around his waist.

He pulled back to grin then resumed the kissing.

He traced my back with his right hand and with his left, he held me up to his face.

I soon lost the track of time while we did and started to get drowsy.

He stopped kissing me and had me lay on his lap, using him as a pillow.

He was still holding me when I fell asleep.

When I woke again, it was like 4:00 a.m. I felt Noah awake next to me. I rolled over to face him.

"Hey lovely." I said smiling.

He smirked and said, "Hey beautiful. Sleep good in the last 3 hours?"

I blinked in tiredness and said, "Not bad. How about you?"

Noah shook his head and said, "If by sleeping good, you mean lying awake worrying that Justin was going to come back and that you were going to hurt for a long time and that you were going to be here with me in the morning, not daring to even blink, then yeah, I slept great."

I wrapped my arms around him and held him close as I said, "Hey. I'll still be here in the morning. I'm not going anywhere. And Justin won't be around here anymore. And sunburns don't last long with me, I have a weird medical condition when I get sunburns, they hurt a lot worse than normal sunburns but they go away a lot faster than regular sunburns. And you need sleep. I can't stand to see you in pain."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me very close to his tired body. I truly loved him. More than life itself.

I woke up about 4 hours later. Noah was sleeping the morning away.

I silently got up without waking him to take a shower privately. I didn't wake him because I knew he was probably really tired.

I got into the bathroom, undressed, and turned the water on and stepped in.

I washed my hair, put conditioner in, washed my face and body, and actually shaved my legs.

I got out and dried off, put my make up on, but today, I actually made a Lauren Conrad side French braid.

My hair is actually really long when I don't style it like my dad's.

I put an elastic in it to hold it, and went to put clothes on. (So what I did my hair and make up naked? Big deal!)

I went and picked out my usual blue shirt with shorts and black sandals.

I left a note for Noah telling him I was going to the arcade with Eva, Katie, Tyler, and Zeke.

I left and got to the arcade to play some Happy Wheels. It sounds like a really stupid game, but it's super violent and fun!

_**Noah's P.O.V.**_

I woke up, and my wonderful girlfriend was not there. I started to panic and I went into the bathroom to search. She wasn't there but the shower had been used. And I found a note on the counter.

It read, "Noah, I went to the arcade to hang with Eva, Katie, Tyler and Zeke. I didn't wake you up because I knew you were tired. If you are looking for me, I'll be there. Love forever, Casey."

I sighed a breath of relief. I quickly showered in my bathroom and threw on my usual clothes and ran to the arcade.

I saw Casey playing Happy Wheels with Eva and Tyler. Katie and Zeke were playing "Nightmare House".

I snuck up behind Casey, and yelled while grabbing her waist, causing her to scream and fall onto the floor.

"Twice in a row's got to hurt." I said smirking.

"What the crap!? Why do you have to torment me?!" She said getting up and running through the maze of arcade games.

"Hey! I'm sorry! Where are you?" I yelled running after her.

I was careful because she was probably hiding behind the corner ready to pounce. I was looking around every corner for her.

I gave up and ran to the rooms and went up to my room and changed into some swim trunks. I got my sunglasses and sunblock.

I ran down to the pool and relaxed in a deck chair. But I realized I didn't have my awesome girl with me.

I needed my awesome girl with me. So I ran back to the arcade to look for her. I looked through the maze of games and I found her playing Pac-Man by herself.

"Hey. I really am sorry." I said leaning against the next door game.

"Okay. I forgive you. You were just messing around." She said quitting her game.

"You wanna go down to the pool with me?" I asked.

"Sure. Just let me go put on my bikini." She said kissing me on the cheek.

I went to the pool to wait for her. The radio that they had was playing, "Paradise" by Coldplay.

I really liked that song.

Then, my beautiful angel of a girlfriend walked over to me from the rooms.

She had on the black bikini and cover up that she had on yesterday.

"How do I look?" she said turning around for me to see.

I couldn't put into words how beautiful she was. I could spend all day just telling her how beautiful her eyes were.

"Beautiful. Simply beautiful." I said gazing at her amazing face.

She smiled her gorgeous smile that turned me on.

"Let's go to the pool." I said taking her hand.

She and I walked down into the pool that was really nice in the 11:00 sunlight.

She went under water and came back up and grinned wildly at me.

"Come on! Come under with me!" she said.

I went under and opened my eyes. The chlorine stung a little, but I saw Casey under water with her hair floating around her and her eyes squinting from the chlorine. Even then she was unbelievably pretty.

She swam away and I could tell that she was an experienced swimmer. But so was I.

I swam after her and soon I got her cornered. I was expecting her to surrender, but she swam right under me and vanished.

I surfaced and saw how far she had gone. I was impressed to see she had made it to the other side of the pool in that much time.

I swam to her and gasped from lack of much oxygen.

I heard her giggle and say, "Are you okay? Do you want to get a drink?"

I shook my head. When I finally regained my breath, I wrapped my arms around her and said, "Let's just lie here for a while."

She wriggled away and said, "That's how I got sunburned yesterday."

I thought for a second. "Why don't we move one of the shades by the hot tub so we can lie in the shade _and_ relax?"

She smiled and nodded.

We got out and grabbed one of the shade umbrellas/tables and I grabbed the other side and moved it to the hot tub where it looming over half of it so if we got tired of the shade we could lay in the sunshine.

After we moved the shade. We got into the hot tub and relaxed in it, enjoying the company of each other.

She relaxed on my shoulder as I draped an arm across her stomach.

I felt her breathe and when she does it's like a wonderful miracle that I know that's she's mine. And that I get her beauty, kindness, care, and love. And she gets mine. I really am in paradise.

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

I was lying in the shade with Noah and listening to "Paradise" by Coldplay.

I heard that song last year at school. I loved that song. But I think I loved Noah much, MUCH more.

The song changed to "Wide Awake" by Katy Perry. I heard that song last winter.

I felt Noah hold me tighter. He was not going to let me go anytime soon.

"Casey?" I heard him whisper.

"Hm?" I replied.

"I love you. More than probably life, heaven, earth and hell altogether. And nothing could change that. _Ever._" He whispered.

I was enveloped by the heaviness of his words. I loved him dearly. And I really hope we can be together and stand against the world.

About an hour later, we left to go up to my room. It was the middle of the afternoon. So we showered and spent the rest of the day at the spa.

At about 7:00 p.m., we watched the new episode of Total Drama Island. Izzy was the next camper to come to Playa Des Losers.

We ran down to the docks to meet her.

"Hey Izzy! How are you?" I asked as she pounced on me, knocking me over.

"Izzy is fantastical! She just jumped on the boat and ran away from the RCMP! She thinks she won't get caught for a long time if she stays here! HAHAAAAAHAHAHA!" She said really fast while laughing.

She got off me and helped me up. I swear that girl is frickin' nuts!

"So how have you two lovebirds been since you left the island?" she asked shooting playful glances at Noah then me.

I blushed while Noah said, "We've been great Iz. Why don't we take you to your room?"

"Okay! I would love that! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" She said giggled madly.

I was getting really freaked out by her.

She ran ahead of us up to the lobby. We had to sprint and jump to catch up to her. Man that girl is like Chuck Norris on Crack!

The manager gave her room key and number as he tried not to run away in terror. I wouldn't blame him if he did. She ran to her room and unlocked it and into the wall because she ran through the doorway without looking.

"Whoops! Ow. That was a little painful!" She said rubbing her head.

I smiled and hugged her. She smelled like a mixture of vanilla and sweat. It must be the smell of crazy.

"Hey! Why don't you, Eva, Katie, and me have a sleepover in my room?" she said hugging me back.

I looked over at Noah for his opinion.

"You guys go on ahead. I can call the guys and we can have a guy's sleepover!" He said smiling at me.

About an hour later, Eva, Katie, me and Izzy were in our pajamas in Izzy's room.

"What should we do first?" I asked.

"I think we could talk about who we want to win Total Drama." Katie suggested.

So we sat down in a circle.

"You first." Izzy said pointing to Eva.

"That's a tough one. But, I think it should be Owen or Duncan." She said.

Izzy sighed and said, "Oh, Owen. He is sooo cute!"

"Alright. You next Katie." I said.

"Sadie! But if she gets eliminated, I guess Lindsay. She and I are so much alike! Just like me and Sadie!" she said.

Eva said pointing to Izzy, "Your turn."

Izzy practically screamed, "OWEN!"

I covered my ears and said, "Whoa! Whoa. Turn down the volume!"

Izzy nudged me and said, "Your turn."

I said, "Gwen, Bridgette, Courtney or LeShawna."

"What now?" Katie asked.

"Why don't we tell who we have a crush on?" Izzy suggested.

"Who do _you_ have a crush on?" Katie said pointing to Eva.

"No one. There is no one here I like like that." She said smugly.

"How about you?" I asked pointing to Katie.

"Zeke." She mumbled.

"Haha, what was that?" I asked holding my hand up to my ear teasingly.

"Zeke! All right?!" Katie snapped.

I smiled satisfied.

"Well I know about you and Izzy so I guess we are done with crush telling." Eva said.

I kind of found it obvious that Izzy liked Owen, and everyone knows I'm dating Noah.

About an hour later, we were all asleep. Well, almost all of us. I was still awake.

I couldn't sleep, so I went down to the docks to look back at Wawanakwa. I could see the cliff far away from Playa Des Losers.

I was so lost in thought, I didn't even hear Noah step out onto the docks.

"Couldn't sleep?" I heard him say, making me jump.

"No. You?" I asked.

"Not really. But I saw you walk out here." He said draping and arm around me.

I laid my head on the crook of his neck. We sat down on the dock against a pole they had there.

I felt his heartbeat. It was slow and calm. But his breathing was very fast.

He started to silently sing "Viva La Vida" by Coldplay.

"If I had a theme song, that would be it." I heard him say silently after singing.

"Why?" I asked.

His voice started to crack as he said, "A tragedy happened to me about three years ago."

"What happened?" I asked as I felt his arm squeeze me tighter.

"When I was about 12, my brother was kidnapped and he is still missing. We used to be best friends. We were at Wal-Mart in Toronto when he was kidnapped. I was in the book section when I saw him walking towards the video games. We were only a year apart, so he was 11 and he loved video games. I knew he knew his way around there, so I left him be. I was paying for a few books when I went to go look for him. I saw him walking away with a stranger. I thought it was one of the clerks, so I just left. We lived just down the street from the place, so I figured he could just walk back like he normally does. Well, I had been home for an hour and he still hadn't come back yet. I walked back to go get him and police were there. I asked what had happened and they said a little boy had been abducted. I asked who. They said,' Matt Reynolds'. That was my brother's name. I had two brothers. One 11, and one 17. I was devastated when they said he had been abducted. And it was my fault! I _saw_ him walk away with the stranger! I went insane! I started papering Toronto with Missing sheets. It's been three years since it happened. And I carry that guilt with me everywhere I go. And I'm afraid I am going to lose you too." He said so close to crying.

I held him close and said, "This isn't your fault. You didn't know. And I'm sure he is still alive somewhere. And I will not let anything get me or you. You know why? Because… I. Am. A. _NINJA_!"

He laughed softly and said, "You're an awesome girl, you know? And that's why I love you."

He gently kissed my lips. I could feel his hot tears on my face.

I felt him let go of me a little as I laid on his lap again. He wrapped his arms around my back and held me close.

I started to sing "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift.

He held me close and nuzzled his head on the top of mine. I was really sorry for him. But he needed sleep. For all I knew, he hadn't slept for three days.

We had been at Playa Des Losers for four days.

And I really didn't want the show to end. I loved being here. And I loved being with Noah.

I dozed off and woke up a few hours later. It was almost morning because I could see a pale blue light over the horizon. Noah was finally asleep and I breathed a sigh of relief.

He had released his hold on me, so his arms sat limply on my back. I could see there were rain clouds and felt some rain drops on my face. This woke Noah and said he said, "Crap! I was hoping to spend the day outside! But I guess spending it with you is twice as good."

I smiled and said, "How did you sleep?"

"Awesome. I feel great. Thanks." He said yawning.

"We better head inside so we don't get struck by lighting." I said helping him up. He and I ran inside and almost got struck by Lighting about five times! HOLY CRAP!

We got inside and we ran to our rooms and got showered and dressed and ran down to the buffet inside the dining hall. We saw Eva, Izzy, and Zeke eating breakfast. I guess Tyler was still asleep. Zeke was a vegetarian, so he ate the vegetarian's food they had there.

They were playing "Take it Off" by Ke$ha. I heard that song two years ago when there were playing it on the radio in the car.

Since Izzy is nuttier than a peanut the size of a bus, covered in peanut butter, almonds spread all over it, and incased in a nut shell bigger than China, she actually took off her shirt and skirt. To keep from any further embarrassment, Eva and I ran towards her, wrapped her clothes around her, and carried her away to the restrooms.

"WHAT, WERE, YOU, THINKING?!" Eva yelled at her while she was putting on her clothes.

Izzy just shrugged and said, "The song said to take it off. So I did."

"Just because a singer says to do something, you don't do it!" I yelled shaking her shoulders in frustration.

She looked like she was going to cry. I never knew I could that mad. I quickly hugged her and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. Want to hang out with Noah and me today?"

She wiped away her tears and said, "Sure. I will stay dressed! I promise!"

I giggled and hugged her. "You always make me day. You know that right?" I said pulling away.

"Yep." She said grinning wildly.

. . .

About three hours later, it was pouring rain. But that didn't matter. Izzy, Eva, Katie, Tyler, Noah and me were at the arcade playing Just Dance 4 on the Kinect they had there. We had danced to about three songs when Noah said, I bet you can't dance to 'Oppa Gangnum Style' !"

I smirked and said, "You're on!"

We found it and started it. It was a little more trickier than I expected. But I prevailed! I beat him by 400 points! He just smiled in defeat and said, "I guess my girlfriend can sing and_… dance_."

I giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

Then Izzy said, "I bet you can't dance to 'Who's that Chick' by Rihanna!"

"I accept." I said already looking for the song.

Found it and won it. Two in a row!

"Wow! I guess you can dance!" Izzy said walking away in defeat but still smiling.

Then Tyler said, "I bet you can't dance to 'Moves like Jagger' by Maroon 5!"

"Already looking for it." I said.

I won for the third time in a row.

"Whoa! You are awesome!" Tyler said high-fiving me.

"I am getting really tired. I'm going to go take it easy for a while. See you guys later." I said leaving.

I got to my room and locked the door. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes. I woke up to the sound of knocking on my door.

I groaned and got up and opened the door. I was tackled and pinned down to the floor. I had a muscular body on top of me. I was afraid to open my eyes.

"Hey. Look at me." A voice said above me.

I opened one eye to see who was towering before me: Noah.

"What the heck?! What was that for!?" I asked angrily.

"For beating me at the arcade." He said grinning.

He then leaned down and kissed me on the lips. He got off of me only to close the door and lock it back up.

He got back down on the floor and resumed kissing me. His tongue went straight inside my mouth. I kissed him back as I felt him put an arm under me to hold me up to him. I heard him moan lightly. He cupped his hands on my face and felt him roll over onto his side.

His hands left my face and went for my hips. I felt him grip them tight enough to make me wince. Of course I didn't let him see that. I cupped my hands on his face and I felt his thumbs rub my hips as I felt his tongue leave my mouth and I felt his face go to my neck.

I shivered as I felt him nibble on my neck. I gasped when he licked my neck lightly.

"What? Are you okay?" he said his voice full of concern.

"It's fine. I'm okay." I said softly.

He smirked and resumed nibbling my neck. I felt him leave butterfly kisses on my neck.

I let out a soft moan. That caused Noah to let go of my shoulders and let them trail down to my elbows and hold them pretty hard.

Noah went to my ear and moaned into it, " I am so star struck by you. You rock my world. I love you. A lot."

I shivered when I felt him lick the inside of my ear. I was being crushed by him pinning me down with incredible force.

I couldn't stop myself, but I let out a moan that made him smirk.

He lost control of his hands as they moved up and down my body like spiders. I let my tongue move inside Noah's mouth like a writhing snake. His tongue tackled mine and pinned it down. His teeth started to nibble on my tongue. I wanted to be in this position forever.

I loved to have with me and I wanted him to be with him forever.

I felt him let my tongue go but continued to kiss me. He picked me up and just held me in his arms and kissed me.

Our 'quality time' was disturbed by a knocking on my door.

"Hey! Open up! Don't make me bust the door down!" Izzy said on the other side.

We just ignored her. BIG mistake.

A minute later, the door broke off the hinges and fell to the floor.

"Wow! You two are _rude_! Making me knock then knock the door down!" She said picking me up with incredible force and walking away with Noah running after her.

She started to run at unbelievable speeds. I was slung over her shoulder and then speed was making me a little nervous.

"IZZY! PUT ME DOWN! OR SLOW DOWN!" I screamed as she sprang down the stairs and flipped through the air with me still trapped on her shoulders.

All of a sudden, the intercom started to play 'Kyoto' by Skrillex feat. Sirah.

Great timing.

Noah was chasing after Izzy and me. And Izzy was laughing like a maniac.

I was clinging to her shoulders so in case she let go of me. She was still running like she had drank a bottle of sugar, soda, candy and peanut butter, cause' she was flippin' FAST!

She was hurdling through the air like there was no gravity. She was outside. Where it was pouring rain. And lightning really bad.

She flew through the air, and we got struck by lightning.

I blacked out after seeing a blinding flash of light.

_**Chris's P.O.V.**_

I was enjoying the afternoon when I got a call from Play Des Losers, and I was both enraged and really queasy with worry.

They told me that Casey and Izzy had gotten struck by lightning.

I screamed, "CHEF! YOU'RE IN CHRAGE!"

I ran to the boats and started it up and skidded over the water to Playa Des Losers.

I got to the docks and ran to the infirmary. I saw Casey and Izzy on gernies. Izzy was unconscious with the ends of her hair black, Casey was passed out with the ends of her hair black and white and singed. I saw some burns on both of them.

"What happened?! You have precisely five minutes to tell me before I go ballistic!" I screamed at the doctors.

They told me what had happened.

When Izzy wakes up, I will make sure she pays for what she has done.

Just then Noah was at the infirmary.

"Is everything okay? I heard screaming and a boom!" he yelled while trying to catch his breath from running.

I told him what happened. He ran to Casey's gernie to examine her. Then left, running back to his room.

Just then Casey woke up.

"Dad? What happened? Last I remember, Izzy was flying through a lightning storm with me on her back and…" She trailed off, not needing to go on.

Izzy's eyes popped open and she said, "HAHAAAAAAAAAA! Let's do it again!"

I pointed a finger at her and said shaking with rage, "No. But here's what you_ do_ get: You get to clean the rooms for a week, you are banned from my daughter's room indefinitely, and you cannot go outside for a week! UNDERSTAND!?"

She just shrugged and said, "Meh. Had worse punishments."

I turned away from her as I faced my daughter.

"Hey. You okay?" I said kneeling down.

"I'm fine. Where's Noah?" she said looking around for him.

"He went back to his room. You want up there?" I said holding my hand out.

Before she could get up, one of the doctors said, "She cannot walk for two weeks. Because when they fell, she landed on her legs, they were badly injured and burned. She must have a wheelchair for two weeks."

He got me a wheelchair that I helped Casey into.

I wheeled her up to Noah's room, kissing her on the cheek before opening the door for her.

I cried and tried not to throw up as I ran back towards the docks to go back to the island.

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

I went into Noah's room, closing the door behind me. I wheeled to Noah.

"Hey. You like my new ride?" I said smiling.

He smiled and walked towards me and said, "How long do you need that?"

"Two weeks. So, you might need to carry me sometimes." I said teasingly.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay. How's Izzy?" He said stroking my head.

"If my dad doesn't kill her, she'll be fine." I said giggling.

He leaned down and kissed my lips.

I kissed him back as his hands went under me. He picked me up to see my legs. I haven't even seen them. They were red, blistered, and burned. I guess that they gave me a medicine that makes the pain go away for a long time.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"2:47 p.m." He said glancing to the clock then back to me.

He wheeled me to the arcade, where we saw Eva, Tyler, Katie, Zeke and Izzy.

Izzy was also in a wheelchair. I wheeled towards her.

"You okay?" she asked me.

"Yeah. I guess you and me were the only awesome ones to get one of these." I said pointing to our wheelchairs.

She giggled madly and said, "Let's play some happy wheels!"

We played for about five hours. And when we were done, I wheeled straight to bed.

I had a little trouble getting into my pajamas, but I managed. I got into bed and tried to sleep. I saw my door open and Noah walked in. I pretended to be asleep and only had my eyes open a crack.

Noah got in beside me and put an arm around me. I heard him silently sing, 'Bring Me to Life' by Evanescence.

I rolled over so I was facing him. And then I fell asleep for real.

I woke up to my legs burning and throbbing so badly, I groaned and started crying.

I didn't realize that Noah was already awake.

"Are you okay?" He said getting out of bed to help me.

"I don't need anything." I said through tears and gritted teeth.

He picked me up and carried me to the infirmary. He told the doctors that I had woke up to massive pain in my legs.

"She needs medication and to stay away from anything that would be too much for her strength like video games and contests that require physical skill. It could damage her legs to the point where she will never walk again We will have to do a surgery on her immediately." I heard one of the doctors say.

I got a huge pain rush through my legs. I let out a yelp and blacked out from the pain.

. . .

When I woke up, I was still in the infirmary. Noah was asleep by the bedside. My legs didn't hurt anymore.

Noah woke up to my movement.

"Hey. You're awake." He said taking my hand.

"Yeah. What happened while I was out?" I asked probably already knowing what the answer was.

"They gave you some medicine and did the surgery on you. You now have the wheelchair for two days. The good news is that you won't wake up to any pain anymore. And I am so happy for that. But, you've been out for 8 hours. You woke up at about 4:30 this morning. It's 12:45 now." He said not letting go of my hand.

"I'm a little hungry. Can I get out of bed?" I asked sitting up.

"Sure. I'll get the wheelchair." He said unfolding the chair as I scooted off the bed and landed on the chair. It didn't hurt, but it made Noah wince.

"What would you like to eat?" He said wheeling me to the buffet.

"Just some fruit. And maybe some water." I said tucking my black hair behind my ear.

I ate and went to go take a bath since I couldn't stand I couldn't shower. Noah had left me alone so I could bath and get my hair and make up on.

After I was done, I realized there was a part of Playa Des Losers that I haven't been to: The music room.

I went there, and was amazed by what I saw.

I saw a ukulele, cello, violin, drum set, flutes, saxophones, trumpets, trombones, bass guitars, electric guitars, an acoustic guitar, and my absolute favorite instrument to play, a grand piano.

I always played the piano when my mom wasn't home. She hates the sound of it because she couldn't have one when she was younger. But she bought me one a long time ago. But she started to tell me that she didn't want to hear one sound from it. So I only played it when she wasn't home.

I wheeled to the bench, slowly hoist myself to the bench, and opened the lid on the keys.

I played, "A river flows in you" by Yiruma.

I was about to play "Bluebird" by Christina Perri, when I heard someone come in.

"You're really good. Why didn't you tell me that you play piano?" the voice said.

I turned around to see Noah with a smile on his tan face.

"I have too many talents." I replied.

He grabbed the guitar and started to play "Penguin" by Christina Perri.

I played the piano parts of it. And I sang the words. In the middle of the song, he sat on the bench beside me and sang the main chorus with me.

I finished with a piano solo. Noah leaned in kissed my lips and pulled me closer to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I snaked my arms around his neck. After a while, I just laid my head on his lap. About an hour, I got back into my wheelchair and wheeled beside Noah to go back to my room.

Then, Noah said, "Oh crap. I don't feel so good. Will you be okay if I rest for a while in my room?"

I nodded. He kissed my forehead and went to his room. I had nothing better to do so I went to the arcade and hung out with Izzy, Eva and Tyler.

I was unable to walk, struck by lightning, and had burned and probably scarred legs. But I had awesome friends, a boyfriend, and a loving father who I loved dearly. I was seriously happy.

_**Noah's P.O.V.**_

After I went into my room and locked the door, I was about to lay on my bed when I heard a voice.

"You should lock your door more often."

I turned around to see someone who I hated but startled to see.

"_Justin?!_ I thought you got kicked out, sent away, and banned!" I said resisting the urge to punch him in the face and make his face a lot less pretty.

"I snuck back. You see, Casey doesn't really need someone who will keep her from harm, keep her beautiful, or be there for her. I don't love her, I just want her." He hissed, his electric blue eyes staring straight into my heart and soul.

I walked right up to him and said, "You dare lay a finger on her, I will frickin' murder you, spit on your grave, and write something really dirty on your gravestone. She will never be with y-" I was unable to finish as he punched me in the gut, knocking me to the ground.

"You are very wrong. I will have her. Even if I have to kidnap her and take her away from the island." He said stepping on my stomach, crushing me.

"Now, if you don't mind, I will go get your girlfriend." He said kicking me really hard in the stomach.

I was able to see him open the door, lock it from the inside, and walk out before I blacked out from the pain.

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

"IN YO FACE! THREE IN A ROW!" Eva shouted when she won Happy Wheels for the third time in a row.

"I'm going to bed. Later!" I said wheeling out.

I was out in the dim hallway, when I saw a figure down the hall.

"Noah? Is that you?" I asked wheeling closer.

"No. Just me." It said.

I stopped. _No! It couldn't be! _: Justin.

"I came back for you. I really want you to be mine." He said taking my hand.

I pulled it away and said, "Never!"

In the dim lights, I saw his eyes glint with evil delight. He grabbed my waist, hoisted me out of the wheelchair, and slung me over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN! EVA! HELP ME! HEL-" I screamed before he clamped his hand over my mouth. He ran for the boathouses by the docks. None goes down there at this time of night. It was 10:37 p.m.

He went inside, and locked the door. We were alone. With no chance of rescue. Even if I yelled, I doubt it would get anyone's attention.

"What do you want?" I asked trembling from fear.

"You." He said throwing me to the wooden floor. I yelped in pain.

"I really hate it when you speak, scream, or cry. So just shut up and I won't hurt you any worse than I am already going to, Kapeesh?" He said glaring down at me.

I nodded vigorously.

With that, he leaned down and gripped my shoulders, and kissed me forcefully on the lips. I was afraid that if I tried to pull away, he would kill me. I shut my eyes and just prayed for this to end.

Then, I felt him being ripped off of me, and I heard him being punched repeatedly. I opened my eyes, and saw that someone had ripped the door off the hinges, and dragged Justin away from me and started to beat him.

"You had better freakin' get out of here before I kill you a slow and painful death! GOT IT!?" The voice screamed at Justin.

He got up and ran screaming towards the docks, jumping into the water, swimming towards the mainlands.

I smiled at Justin's terror, then blacked out, not knowing who saved me.

. . .

I woke up in my bed. But Noah wasn't there. Instead, Zeke, Eva, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, _and _Noah were all in my room, talking to each other. And I guess Cody got eliminated last night because he was there too. He was sitting in between Tyler and Eva.

Izzy was still in her wheelchair, everyone seemed normal. Except Noah and Cody.

I saw a black eye, bruises on Noah's arms, and he an Ace bandage wrapped around his stomach. Cody was completely wrapped in casts and bandages with a pink swollen eye.

He looked at me and smiled and said, "Hey! Look who's up!"

I asked, "What happened after Justin ran for the hills?"

Then, the room darkened at his name.

Eva got up and said, "Well, we heard you screaming after you left the arcade. So we just followed you. We saw Justin carrying you outside to the boathouses. Me and Izzy went up to Noah's room to get him, but the door was locked. We called his name several times. But he didn't answer. So, Izzy punched a hole in the door and unlocked it. We walked in and saw him passed out on the floor. He had blood coming out of his mouth and bruises around his arms and stomach. We got him out and carried him to the infirmary. He woke up and kinda screamed at us where you were. We told him, and he got up, ran to where we told him, ripped the door of the boathouse off the hinges, and started to beat the crap out of Justin. He ran for the boats and security had to taze him to get him under control. Then we took you and Noah back to the infirmary. You're fine, but Noah had a black eye and a few severe injuries, but he will heal in about a day or so."

I looked to the side of the bed where my wheelchair was and I reached for it.

I hoisted myself into that freakin' wheelchair and wheeled to Noah and hugged him and whispered, "Thank you. Thanks all of you guys!"

I started to cry and I felt Cody put a rough and cast-covered hand on my back.

"It's okay. He's actually in Juvie right now. He will NEVER come back here again." He said with a sincere voice.

I wiped the tears away and heard Izzy being her usual self. "HEY! I'm hungry! What's for breakfast?"

Tyler laughed and said, "Izzy, why don't you go down and see? And come report back here."

With that, she wheeled out as quick as a flash. Eva then said, "At least you only have to be in the wheelchair today and tomorrow you can walk again."

I smiled and said, "Why don't we spend the day at the spa and salon? At least the ladies. The guys came spend the day at the arcade and pool."

Noah said, "I agree. Then, we can watch the new episode tonight and see who's coming here?"

Then, Izzy came back and said, "Everything you want!"

We went and ate breakfast and I went to go bath and get dressed.

Then, Izzy, Eva, Katie, and I went and got our hair done and nails and skin toned and beautided. Altough, Eva didn't seem to like it very much.

But then, before we knew it, the new episode aired. It was the cooking challenge. Cody and I were laughing like maniacs when Lindsay, Beth, and LeShawna locked Heather in the fridge.

But The Bass won the challenge because Heather's Flambé almost choked my dad.

Beth was eliminated. Noah and Tyler ran to the docks to get her and walk her to her room.

I was tired, so I went to my room and got my pajamas on and brushed my teeth. I wheeled to my bed, and got under the covers.

I was half asleep when my door opened and Noah walked in. But instead of getting in with me right away, he just stood and just looked at me.

He then got in with me and pulled me close to him.

"Did you have fun today?" He whispered into my ear.

"Yep. What about you?" I replied.

"Yeah. Cody sucked at Happy Wheels though." He said.

I smiled as I felt him kiss my cheek. You might see him as very scrawny and weak, but I know better. He is actually really muscular and strong.

He held me against him as I drifted off into a very deep sleep.

_**Justin's P.O.V.**_

I paced in the small cell that the police had shoved me into. I was going to go insane if they kept me in here any longer!

If only I hadn't auditioned for this stupid show, I wouldn't have even met Casey.

Casey, I really liked her and wanted her to be mine, but she didn't like me. I was beautiful, I had connections, and I had money. What else could she want?

Noah was a dweeb and if only I had killed him when I had the chance, I would have her in here with me!

I didn't really care that she was with Noah, I had to have her!

But how to get out of here? I had tried to charm the warden, but he wasn't buying it.

He told me that we are waiting for Chris's saying on this. So I guess I am going to either get killed in prison or get placed under house arrest.

I HATE MA LYFE!

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

I woke up and Noah was asleep right beside me.

I realized I didn't need the wheelchair anymore. I felt Noah wake at my movement.

"Morning. I love waking up to your beautiful face." He said rolling over to look at me.

I smiled and looked at the 8:00 a.m. Ontario sunrise. I was so blissful.

"Do you want to go back to the music room? Like right now?" He said.

I didn't even have to answer with words. My gleeful smile said it all.

"Alright. Let's go." He said as I bolted out of the bed and room.

I felt amazing now that I could walk for the first time for a few days. But I ran to the music room, not even stopping to wait for Noah. I got there and my breath left my lungs at the beauty of the instruments.

I ran to the acoustic guitar and started to sing and play, "Crying" by Christina Perri.

Noah walked in and started to clap to the beat of the song. He sang with me.

I was halfway through the song when he came in and sang with me. We sang as I finished with a guitar solo.

"You won't be crying over me like this ever if we ever split, right?" he said playfully nudging me on the arm.

I giggled and said, "If we ever split, probably."

He hugged me and got the guitar and played, "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder.

And he sang it by himself.

I don't know how many songs we played and sang on either on the guitar or piano, but when we were about to play another, Izzy burst in and said, "How long have you two been here? It's noon!"

I shrugged and said, "Guess we lost track of time."

She sniffed, plugged her nose and said, "Take a flippin' shower! You guys smell like you stepped in something dead!"

I smelled my shirt and gagged. "YA RIGHT! I'M OUT OF HERE!" I said running out.

I ran to my room and locked the door. And I took a shower very quickly.

I got my hair and make-up done was watching TV when I heard knocking. I turned the TV off and unlocked the door and opened it.

Noah came in and pulled me close to him. He rested his head on my shoulder as I realized he was crying.

"What's up?" I said holding him close to me.

"I was thinking about how Justin got you and I wasn't there to protect you. _Twice_. I can't have that happen again. I let you get attacked by Heather, Justin and Izzy! _How could I do that to you?!_ I can't lose you. Not after what happened with Matt. If I lost you, I would never be the same. I would _die._" He said letting a few tears run down his face.

"Noah. None of this is your fault. I didn't know Heather was going to do what she did, neither did you. You were sick, and I didn't expect it when Justin attacked me. We ignored Izzy. And you were tired and I was crippled when Justin came around again. You do not have to feel guilty about anything. I won't let him get me that easy." I said about to cry too.

He let go of me and said," I just cannot lose you. I. Love. You."

He pulled me into a kiss and I felt him back me up into a wall.

His hot tears hung to my face. He cupped a hand on the side of my face and continued to kiss me. He shoved his tongue in my mouth as mine and his battled for dominance.

He gently trailed his hands up and down my arms, making them tingle.

He leaned and whispered, "I think you're pretty without any make-up on. And I think you're funny when you tell the punch line wrong. You make me feel like I'm living a dream. Which I am."

I smiled and shivered when he nibbled on my ear. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him as he kissed my neck and face.

I was starting to feel drowsy. I whispered, "Noah?"

"Yeah?" he said.

"I'm getting really tired." I said forcing my eyes to stay open.

"Okay." He said picking me up and laying me on my bed.

I crawled onto his lap as he stroked my hair and sang, "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction.

I smiled falling asleep.

I woke up and Noah was asleep. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

All of a sudden, Noah woke up, and in a blur of motion, I was flipped around and pinned down by him.

"Hey. Afternoon." He said playfully.

"That's I get for loving you." I said looking away.

"Hey. Look at me." He said cupping my chin to turn my head back to his.

"Don't look away from me. It makes me sad." He said kissing me.

"Why?" I growled from frustration.

"Because I can't see your beautiful eyes, your amazing hair, your lovely lips, and your nice nose." He said poking my nose.

I blushed and said, "Who do you think is coming here tonight?"

"I don't know. What time is it?" he said.

I glanced at the clock and said, "7:00 p.m."

I flipped on the TV to the newest episode. It was the trust challenge today. I glared on the screen at Heather when she yanked Gwen's skirt off during the climbing part of the challenge.

But, the Bass lost. And Sadie was voted off.

I looked out the window to see Katie running to the Boat of Losers to meet Sadie.

They came back several minutes later. Squealing and hugging. I groaned and said, "Crap. Now we got to listen to this noise."

He patted my back and said," Don't worry. I don't think they'll make that much noise."

We left my room and went down to get Eva, Zeke, Tyler, Izzy, Beth, Cody, Sadie and Katie to go to the buffet for dinner. Cody's wounds had healed pretty quick so all he had on was a couple of bandages.

We tried to have a conversation during dinner, but every time we tried to talk, Sadie and Katie would start blabbing about all the challenges that Katie wasn't there for.

I got too frustrated and left the buffet. I went up to my room and slammed the door shut.

I grabbed my iPod and went to my Skrillex playlist and flipped on, "Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites".

I was halfway through the song when Noah came in and walked out to the balcony I was standing on.

"Hey. What's going on? You left in a hurry." He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I just got tired of Katie and Sadie blabbing on and on and ON! I have never met two talkative people like them in my whole life!" I said turning to face him.

"After you left, I told them they were annoying you and they got scared because of your dad and promised that they would stop being so blabby." He said leaning into my ear.

He moved my hair to my other shoulder and started to kiss my neck and ear.

I felt his hot breath on my skin. His lips made their way down to mine. He started to hold my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He pushed me against the bars on the balcony railing. I was a little scared. It must have shown in my face because he pulled away and said," What's your worst fear?"

I haven't really thought about that so I had to search my soul to find out.

I replied, "I guess losing you or heights."

"Then, what the heck are we doing out here?" He said wrapping an arm around my shoulder and walking me back inside.

"I really don't want to be the one to tell your dad that you fell off the balcony and died because we were making out." He said smirking.

I playfully nudged his arm and said, "It's a 20 foot drop. The worst that could happen is that I could break my leg."

He grabbed me by my waist and shoved his tongue into my mouth. I felt his hands trail up my back and shove me up into a wall.

I opened my eyes and saw his eyes filled with lust and wanting. He smirked at me and said, "You know, I think you're pretty tiny! I find it very, very… sexy."

I smiled, blushed and said," Wow. Thanks! And I think your tan is very handsome."

He smirked at me before kissing me again. Noah pressed me against the wall so tightly that tears were starting to form in my eyes. I passed out right there and then.

. . .

I woke up and it was about 8:00 in the morning. I was slumped against the wall where I passed out at.

Noah was not there, but in bed. And he was in _my_ bed!

I decided to get back at him. I silently got up and went down to the pool and found a bucket which I filled with freezing cold ice and water from the buffet. I went back up to my room and dumped the bucket on Noah.

"UHGUHYUHDERK! HOLY CRAP! What the heck Casey?! What was that for?!" He screamed as he jerked out of the bed onto the floor in surprise.

I smirked and said, "For leaving me on the floor."

He just got up, grabbed my wrists and said, "I only did that so I wouldn't wake you."

"Sorry. It just seemed pretty funny." I said trying not to laugh. He looked really pissed.

Then, his look softened and he said, "I guess I had it coming. I should've stayed on the floor with you."

He cupped one of his hands on my face and shivered through clenched teeth, "C-c-c-casey, I am f-f-f-f-freezing. Hug me. "I wrapped my arms tightly around him and whispered, "I'm sorry. I owe you."

He gave me a freezing smile and said, "I think I know how you can pay me back." He pulled me into a tight liplock.

His freezing cold and wet hands went to my waist, which made me shiver. I felt really bad for dumping freezing water on him.

He pulled away and said, "You want to go to the hot tub after breakfast?"

"Sure." I said.

I went into the bathroom and got him a bathrobe for warmth for him. He put it on and we went to the buffet.

We ate and went to our rooms and got into our bathing suits. I got into the bikini that Noah got me with the matching cover-up.

I went to the hot tub to wait for Noah. I saw Izzy, Sadie, Katie, Zeke, Cody, Beth, Tyler, and Eva sitting in the deck chairs or in the pool or by the drinks.

I went and put my cover-up in one of the chairs and went to the drinks and got a strawberry lemonade.

I drank it as I saw Noah come down to the pool. I motioned for him to come sit by me. He came and sat down next to me.

"So, how's the drink?" He said.

"Really good. How about you get one?" I replied. "Sure. Then maybe we can go swim in the pool." He said.

He got the same drink as me and drank it pretty quickly. Then, I got up and went to the side of the pool where I put my feet in the water and sat.

I was lost in thought of the loss of my mother, my reunion with my father, Justin's attacks, my new friendships, and my new serious romance with Noah, when I was shoved into the pool by two tough arms. I let out a small shriek of surprise before going under water.

I surfaced and turned to see who had pushed me in. It was not who I expected: Cody.

"Heeheeheeheeheehee! That was awesome! I am dying over here!" He said holding his stomach while laughing like a maniac.

"Cody! You jerk!" I said as Noah looked over to see my anger at Cody.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?" He said walking over to Cody.

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me that you wouldn't have done the same." Cody said holding up his hands in defense. "Not really. I don't like to push my girl around." Noah said glaring at Cody with angry eyes.

Cody ran to the rooms and Noah chased after him. "NOAH! _STOP!_" I yelled desperately.

He ignored me and kept running to Cody. I got up and chased after him. Cody had his door locked and was hiding in his room.

"CODY! You better get out before I come in there and kill you!" Noah said trying to break the knob.

I gripped Noah's shoulder and said, "Noah, _stop._"

He turned to me and his expression softened. Then he said, "Right. Sorry. You okay?"

I nodded and told Cody from the other side of the door, "Cody? It's okay. Noah's cool now."

He opened his door ever so slightly and looked from me to Noah.

Then he said, "Casey, I'm sorry. Izzy dared me to do that but then I thought it was pretty funny."

I forgave him and we went back to the pool where they were playing "The Devil's Den" by Skrillex.

I sat in one of the deck chairs and put some sunblock on with my sunglasses. I was so happy and relaxed.

_**Katie's P.O.V.**_

I was by the drinks with Sadie and Izzy. Sadie was looking around for Justin.

"Where's Justin? He wasn't at dinner last night."

I still hadn't told Sadie about Justin. When I first met him, I thought he was handsome and kind, but now, I think he spends time in prison.

"Come with me. I'm going to tell you about Justin." I said to Sadie.

We left the pool and went behind the drinks to talk.

"What about him?" she said looking confused.

I took a deep breath and said, "The day I got eliminated, Justin tried to do _things _to Casey. But he got caught. Everything was okay for a little while. But the day Cody got eliminated, Justin snuck back here and tried to kidnap Casey and do more things to her. But not before beating Noah severely and scaring us half to death. He is nothing but a tragedy and an evil person."

Sadie put a hand to her mouth and said, "Oh my gosh. Is she okay?"

I nodded and said, "She and Noah are both fine. They're just really scared he might come back. But if you could envision the meaning of a tragedy you might surprised to hear it's Justin."

She glanced at Casey and said, "She's so young. She's like fourteen. And everyone here is the ages of 15 and 16. I feel so bad for her."

I looked over to see her sitting with Noah in one deck chair laughing about Heather being locked up in the fridge in the cooking challenge. I was really happy for her.

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

"Hey. Can I sit with you?" Noah said from behind me.

I turned around and said, "Isn't it a little small?"

Noah smirked and sat right beside me, squishing me in the chair.

"You're still tiny. Am I squishing you?" he said.

"A little, yeah." I said trying not to break my ribcage.

He got up and pulled me up then sat back down. He said, "You can sit down again."

I shook my head and went to find another chair, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto the chair on top of him.

"Noah! What the heck!" I said giggling.

"I wanted my babe to sit by me. At least Heather's not here." He said pulled me closer.

"I don't feel any guilt about her being locked in the fridge. In fact, I thought it was kinda funny." I said laughing. Noah started to laugh pretty hard too.

We spent the rest of the day in the spa and arcade. Then we everyone there watched the new episode. Duncan got sent to sleep in the boathouse for pissing Chef off. The he and Courtney stole a bunch of food from my dad and Chef. Then, they kissed. Courtney got eliminated. But, we saw Harold's footage of him messing with the votes.

Izzy, Eva, Katie, Sadie, Beth and I ran to the docks to meet Courtney. The boat pulled up to the docks with a really pissed Courtney on it.

"I _HATE _MY TEAM! THEY VOTED ME OFF WHEN I WAS THEY'RE ONLY HOPE! I AM SOOOO CONTACTING MY LAWYERS!" She screamed while getting off the boat.

"Nice to see you too, Courtney." Eva said sarcastically.

"Oh. Sorry. I just really hate my life right now. I don't even know how they could vote me off. I never did anything wrong." She said still pretty pissed.

"Then you're going to hate Harold's life when you see this." I said taking her hand and showing her Harold's footage.

She saw it and screamed things that I didn't even know how to pronounce. I heard a few cuss words here and there, but it was mostly nonsense.

"HAROLD'S SO DEAD! I AM GOING TO DECAPITATE HIM AND BARBECUE HIS HEAD AND EAT IT FOR LUNCH!" She screaming punching the walls.

Eva grabbed her arms and Izzy grabbed her legs while I grabbed her head as we carried her to the lobby where we got her room key and got her up to her room. This girl is a freakin' rager!

_**Courtney's P.O.V.**_

I was about to run back to Wawanakwa and kill Harold! I was a CIT! I couldn't believe he got me voted off just to get back at Duncan!

But here I was. With Chris's daughter. Everybody but her left my room. I guess they were scared.

"You okay?" She said patting my back.

"I lost a chance to win a ton of cash, I was humiliated on national TV, and I hate that Duncan's not here with me! How do you think!?" I snarled.

She took her hand off my back and said, "Hey. At least you don't have to worry about it anymore. And you are going to love this place!"

I broke down and started crying while I sang, "Tragedy" by Christina Perri.

She gave me a hug and said, "Courtney, you're fine. It's okay. Besides, the competition is almost halfway over. How about you and me and Noah eat breakfast together tomorrow morning?"

I nodded as she smiled and left. She still looks like a tragedy happened to her. But I wish I could learn to be that happy.

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

After I left Courtney's room, I went to the buffet. I saw Noah talking with Cody and Tyler. Cody was trying not to laugh while Tyler was giggling like a maniac. Noah was struggling to talk without laughing.

"Hey. What's up?" I said taking a seat next to them.

"Noah's telling us how we're going to prank Chris when the show's over." Tyler said.

"What ideas do you have?" I said.

Noah turned to me and laid all his ideas down. I think I almost suffocated from laughing so hard. If it was hard enough to just listen to ideas of them, they wound be ten times more funny actually doing them!

"I laughed so hard, I'm not even hungry anymore!" I said wiping a tear from under my eye.

Just then, Courtney walked into the buffet, her eyes swollen with tears.

I got up and left the buffet and went back up to my room.

I got into my pajamas and went to bed, but I couldn't sleep.

I wanted two people to go back to the island. Noah had been talking how he never wanted to go back, Cody just wants to stay here, Katie and Sadie have no chance of heading back there, Tyler would be crushed, Heather would kill Beth, and I certainly don't want to face Heather until her elimination. But, maybe Izzy and Eva. They are really good friends and they deserve another chance to win.

So, I called my dad and told him my idea. He said that he could send them back in two episodes. I told him thanks and went back to bed.

I was on my iPod listening to, "Decode" by Paramore, when Noah came into my room and laid down by me.

"What're you listening to?" he asked taking an ear bud out my ear and putting it in his left ear.

"Paramore, right?" he asked. I nodded.

"I heard this song last year when I was at Barnes and Noble. I Googled the song a few days later and downloaded it onto my iPod." He said smiling at me.

Then, the song changed to, "The Only Exception" by Paramore. I got that song a few months ago because my friends kept telling me about it.

He wrapped an arm around me and held me close. He started to hum the song into my ear. I really liked the song and Noah's company. I loved him dearly. And we were going to be together until we die.

From my other ear, I heard another song playing on the intercom. "Chasing the Sun" by The Wanted.

I got the message, and so did Noah, because we got up, threw on some clothes and went outside by the pool and hot tub and outdoor buffet where we saw everyone at the resort partying. We down there and partied hard.

At about 11:42 p.m., Izzy yelled at Courtney, "I DARE YOU AND ZEKE TO JUMP OFF THE ROOF!"  
Courtney yelled back, "OKAY! COME ON ZEKE!"

They climbed to the top of the 5 story resort and grabbed hands and leapt off, screaming and laughing! Courtney landed on the dock then rolled into the water, but Zeke did a face plant into the deck chairs, folding him into one of them.

"HOLY CRAP! YOU OKAY!?" Noah yelled at them. Courtney just jumped up and started dancing to the song that was playing. I grabbed Zeke out of the chair and made sure he was okay. He stumbled to the rooms.

Then, at 4:27 a.m., Katie and Sadie started doing parkour off the decks. Sadie did a backflip off a chair and hit her legs on the cement. She screamed, then giggled then got up and danced. Katie flipped off the side of the pool and hit her face and legs on the diving board.

Man, Noah and I were exhausted!

We partied until about 7:36 a.m. Noah and I were exhausted. We went to get a little shut eye. I slept for about 3 hours when I woke up to a splitting headache. My head was pounding like a heart.

I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I don't know how Geoff could stand partying like this. I stayed awake during the Awake-a-Thon, but I had just sat there, but partying all night?! I started to wonder if Geoff had magical abilities.

I took some pain meds and went down to the buffet to see what the others were up to.

I saw Courtney with dark rings around her eyes and struggling to stay awake. She had completely lost her mind and was one of the hardest partyers. But she looked like she was beaten by Chuck Norris! She had rings around her eyes, bruises on her arms and waist from when she was dared by Izzy to jump off the roof, her hair was a bird's nest, and she smelled like she had stepped in something.

Izzy, Cody and Tyler had rings around their eyes and smelled pretty bad.

Zeke had bruises and a swollen eye but no rings because he jumped off the roof with Courtney, but went to bed right afterward.

Sadie, Katie, and Eva had rings around their eyes with bad smells. Katie and Sadie's make-up was smeared on their faces and bruises on their legs from when they had tried and failed to do parkour off the decks. I have done parkour before and I ended up with a black eye.

I guess Beth, Noah and I were the only ones who were just tired and a little hung over. Noah was only one who had taken a shower because his hair was still wet, but he still had bags under his eyes and he looked a little sick. Beth looked and probably felt like me.

I ate really quickly and ran back to my room to sleep more and take a shower. After about 4 hours of sleeping, I finally felt better.

I decided to go to the arcade and see if anyone else was feeling better. I saw Courtney playing Slender: 7th Street while trying not to pee herself. She screamed every time she saw him and yelled more things that didn't make sense. I decided to have some fun with that.

I snuck up very quietly behind her, and I grabbed her shoulders and screamed and she let out a terrified little girl shriek! I started to laugh like a 9 year old girl as she turned around and yelled cuss words at me. But they didn't bother me because I know she didn't mean any of them.

"WHAT THE HECK CASEY!? YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" She screamed at me.

When I finally calmed down enough, I said, "Hey! Rule number one of all Slender games: Do _not_ play alone! Rule number two: Don't _ever_ start with the Slenderman's Shadow games. Start with Slender: The Eight Pages!"

She calmed down and exited out and played Slender: The Eight Pages. She got all eight pages, but screamed when he killed her at the end of the game. Then she cheered when she unlocked daytime mode. Noah and Izzy came to watch Courtney play the game. Izzy kept giving her tips.

"It's the middle of the day. There's no way he can scare me in the mid- YAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!" Courtney said then screamed when she saw him right behind her.

"Chill! Just don't look behind you. That's rule number three." I said calming her down.

She died at six pages. And she decided to leave. I sat down in her place and exited out and started to play "Cry of Fear". I played this game all the time and every time I played it, I always got scared.

I got to the 4th house and I turned around and a zombie was right behind me.

"AH! AH! WHAT'RE YOU?! WHAT'RE YOU!? AAAH! PUDDIN STENCIL! AAAAHAHAHAHA! IMONDIE! IMONDIE! RELOAD! RELOAD! RE- Get to the gun! Reload! RELOAD! AHH-HA-HA! OH NYO!" I screamed as I was being attacked.

Noah and Izzy were dying of laughter behind me.

"Something's happening. Freaking me out. AH-HA-HA-HA-HA! EUGH! AAAH-HA! HA! IT'S A THINGY! HA-EYAHH. AAAAAHH-HAA! AAAAAAH! gah…" I screamed like a wimpy man-baby as a zombie with a chainsaw ran behind me and scared the living everything out of me and killed me.

Izzy put her hand on my back and said, "It's okay. I almost peed myself too first time I played it!"

I let Noah play the game and he screamed like a little girl! He got to the 6th house and a zombie was right around a corner and ran towards him.

"AAAH! WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?! AAH! EAT SOME LEAD! AH! I'M OUT OF AMMO! KNIFE! KNIFE! KNIFE! KNIFE! KNIIIIFE! OH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR FACE!? OH! I love this game! AH-HA-HA-HA! I love this game… kinda." He screamed as he shot the zombie then another zombie came up behind him and he shot it.

Izzy and I were dying of laughter.

"WHO'S BEHIND ME?! WHO'S TO THE LEFT?! AH-HA! OH! WHAT ARE YOU!? WHAT ARE YOU!? WHAT ARE YOU!? AHH! GET IT! DIE! DIE! DIE! AAAAAH! AH! SUICIDAL INFLUENCE! WHOA! YOU ARE CREEPY! UHGUHYUHDERK! HOLY CRAPOLA!" He screamed as he shot five zombies and then died.

Izzy and I fell over laughing. Izzy was actually crying from laughing so hard and she said between laughs, "You're face is really dark purple! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHAHAHAHAHA HAHA!"

I kept on giggling. Noah turned to us and scowled. "You know, that scared the freakin' living crap out of me! But, you still look pretty when you laugh. Even when your face is purple." He said scowling then smiling.

Then, we let Izzy play.

"AAAH! OH MY GOODNESS! Aw you're trapped aren't cha? Oh-huh-huh! Oh ,oh beat da piñata! Oh that's so sad! Oh, you're dead!" She exclaimed as she beat a trapped zombie with a blackjack. "Uh?! Stuff's not happening! Freaking me out! UH-HA-HA-HE-HE-HAH! AH-HA-HUH! WHAT IS THAT!? UEGH!" She shrieked as she shot a zombie that snuck up behind her. "hey HEY! a-BOOM! a-BANGY! GONE! Ah-huh, you left your face. ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM! Aw yeah! Oh, is that my present? YAAAAAY! Gimme! AAAHH-HAA-HA-HA! YOU BETRAYED ME! I TRUSTED YOU! ho- WADAFRIC?! CRAP! I HATE MA LYFE!" she screamed as she shot several zombies and then another came up behind her and killed her.

Noah and I were struggling to not die of laughter.

Then, I sat down and exited out and started to play Slender: Mansion.

"Anything? Please be something. Grandfather clock! Don't tell me that's actually an item?" I said as I collected an item. "Ha- AGH-HA-HA-HA-HA! OGH! GOSH DANGIT! UHNOWANAZAPPIN! HAPPY FUN TIMES!" I screamed as I turned to go into another room. "OH! HO-HO-HO! HEE-HEE-HEE- HEE-HAH-HAH-HAH! OKAY! SORRY! I didn't notice you on the bed there… doing something! I'll- I'll go!" I got in there and Slender was right by the bed but it looked like he was on it.

Then, I let Izzy play Slender: The Eight Pages and she was halfway through the game when she started having difficulties.

"UGH! Izeza giant pillars of poo? Think I see something, in the background there? NO?! Those are the same pillars I was just at! AGH! GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" She screamed as Slender got her.

Then Noah sat down and started to play Slender: Mansion. He got three when he met trouble.

"Alright! That's three of twelve! Not bad for my first start! Slendy can go eff off… AGH! CRAP! NYO! Bad timing Slendy! I just told you to eff off! Sorry bout dat!" He screamed as he saw Slender hiding around a corner. He quit and started playing Slender: Hospice. He got 4 lines when he got scared. "Cuz he ain't gonna get me! I don't know if there was a page back there, but it doesn't seem like there would be because I got too many pages… AAAAAH-HA-HA! NO! NO! NO! I GOT MY-UGH, EYE IN THE GENERAL DIRECTION THAT YOU WAS WERE!" He screamed when he saw him. "AH! uh, uh, uh, uh… I think they improved the Slender Man mechanics in thi- AAAAGH- HA!" He yelled when he Slender got him.

Izzy and I were laughing so hard that our laughs sounded like little chipmunk squeaks.

I finally calmed down enough to get up and get in the chair to play "Nightmare House". I loved playing that game. After playing several scary games for a few hours, 7:00 rolled around and we watched the new episode. Noah, Izzy and I were giggling like maniacs when Heather tried to cut Harold loose and a tree branch ripped her shirt off! Harold was eliminated.

Noah, Izzy and I ran to the docks so we could get him away from Courtney.

"Hey guys! Is Courtney here?" He said looking nervous.

"Yeah. We're here to get you to your hotel room." Noah said as we walked him up to the lobby, got his room key, and got him up to his room.

We left. Noah and I went up to my room where we got on my laptop that I brought with me from home. We went on YouTube and watched PewDiePie, Markiplier, and Tobuscus game videos. We were laughing like idiots. I was about to go get ready for bed when Noah pulled me back and said, "We haven't kissed in like, two days. I think we're behind schedule."

I smiled then was pulled into a tight lip lock. He wrapped his arms around my waist as he let his tongue dance inside my mouth.

His thumbs rubbed my hipbones.

I was still a little tired from last night's rager, but managed to keep myself awake for Noah.

I felt him lower me to the floor and he pulled away from me to just look at me.

I opened my eyes and saw his chocolate brown eyes full of lust, wanting, control, power, and mystery. It intrigued me and intimidated me a little bit. My soul was flying through the clouds whenever I looked at him.

Then he said, "You look so beautiful. So beautiful, it makes my heart hurt. And I love you so very much."

He then kissed me and pinned my wrists to my sides. He let go of one of my wrists and started to trace my spine, making it tickle. And I was VERY ticklish. Noah must have known this because he pulled away and said, "You know what it's time for?"

I shook my head, not knowing what he had planned for me.

Then he yelled, "TICKLE FIGHT!"

He pinned my arms above my head really tightly and started tickling me all over.

I was screaming and giggling, trying to wriggle away, trying and failing to get away.

"Oh, don't fight, _Honey_." He emphasized the last word to really get my adrenaline going.

I was REALLY trying now. I was now thrashing and screaming and giggling. I soon realized my adrenaline was gone and I could fight no more.

I was still screaming and now laughing hysterically, but I had given up on trying to get away. All I could do was wait.

I was about to pee myself from laughter, when he stopped.

He chuckled and said, "You're done. You okay?"

I turned to my side and looked away from him, and he HATES to be looked away from, and said, "How did you know I was ticklish?"

His smile was gone and he grabbed my face and pulled it back to his and said, "Because I thought it would be funny. And you know how I feel about you looking away from me. Now, you have to pay."

He clamped his lips onto mine and shoved his tongue into my mouth and pinned my tongue down and started to lick it. He had my waist pressed firmly against the soft carpet. He left my tongue and licked the roof of my mouth and my teeth.

Then, his tongue left my mouth and he just kissed me.

He stopped kissing me and he smiled at me and said, "You really shouldn't look away from me anymore. I HATE it when I can't see your gorgeous face."

I smirked and said, "Got it. But right now, I'm going to bed. I'm really tired from last night's rager."

He got off me and I got up and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face.

I got out and Noah was on my bed in his pajamas.

"Hey beautiful. You tired?" He said smiled.

"Am I? I could go into a freakin' coma!" I said yawning.

He smirked as I got under the covers. He got in with me and reached for my iPod.

"While you were in the bathroom, I got you a new song." He said putting an ear bud in my ear.

He started the song. A song that I really, REALLY loved. "One More Night" by Maroon 5! I always listened to that song back home!

My face lit up and Noah smiled and when the song was over, he whispered in my ear, "I just had the feeling you would like it."

I hugged him and said, "I love you. You know that, right?"

He hugged me back and said, "I have known forever. I always will love you too."

We kissed. I felt so tired, I just laid on his lap and fell asleep right there.

_**Harold's P.O.V.**_

I locked my door after Noah, Izzy and Casey got me up to my room. I couldn't risk Courtney coming in while I'm sleeping and killing me in my sleep.

I sat down and watched TV for a little while. I was later interrupted by a knocking at my door. I shut the TV off and looked through my peephole to see who. I resisted the urge to scream in utter terror: Courtney was at my door! And she was holding a blackjack!

"Harold? Come on out. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to seriously MAIM you!" She snarled at the door.

I couldn't come out. She'd eat me alive! But I couldn't hide in here forever.

I decided to hide in my bathroom and lock the bathroom door. I hugged my knees like a little kid and waited for it to end. She kept pounding on the door and screaming mean and hateful things that would make Heather look like an angel. She was starting to try to pry the door open with inhuman strength. She was probably going to kill me. Why shouldn't she? I got her kicked off. And I felt really guilty.

I started to silently cry, when I heard rumbling in the vents. I got up and looked in the space between the airways in the vents. I saw a mess of red, frizzy hair, green, crazy eyes, a bright green shirt and skirt, and a psychotic and crazy smile: Izzy.

"Izzy?! What are you doing in the vents?" I asked the crazy girl.

"I heard Courtney yelling at you and created a rescue mission! Get in! I can get you to my room. You can stay in there tonight. I can keep Courtney away from you." She said losing her crazy smile and replacing it with a harmless and more friendly smile.

I had two options: Get in the vents and go to Izzy's room where I could be safe and hope that she hasn't teamed up with Courtney and that I am walking into a trap, or stay in here and wait for Courtney to kick my door down and skin me alive and wear my skin like a little coat. I went with door number 1.

"Okay. Open the vents." I said getting my duffle bag full of clothes and a pillow.

I came back in the bathroom to see a rope and an open airway so I could climb up.

"Hurry! Courtney's about to kick the door down!" I said quickly.

I grabbed hold of the rope while I climbed and she pulled. She pulled the rope up right as Courtney kicked the door and ran into the bathroom to see the rope being pulled up and me putting the airway back on the vent and screw it shut. But she hadn't seen Izzy.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE! I WILL NOT LET YOU GET AWAY!" she screamed while punching the airways, creating dents in it.

I yelped and hissed to Izzy, "Crawl! Now!" She crawled ahead of me as I followed.

We went through endless mazes of vent tunnels when we finally got to Izzy's bathroom vents. She unscrewed the airway and jumped out with me following.

She ran to her door and locked it in case Courtney came looking there.

Izzy pumped her fist in the air and said, "MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!" I walked over to her and high-fived her.

"Thanks, Iz! I owe you one!" I said giving her a quick hug.

"How about tomorrow you and me play a prank on Courtney?" she suggested.

I thought about it then replied, "Heck yes!"

An hour later, I was laying on the sofa by the window.

"Night Izzy. Sleep good." I said taking my glasses off and putting them in their case.

"Night Harold. Have sweet dreams." She replied.

I think I was torn between LeShawna and Izzy.

_**Courtney's P.O.V.**_

After Harold made his little escape through the vents, I hadn't known where he'd gone. I had a few theories: the arcade, the buffet, the pool, the music room, the docks or to another contestant's room.

I had to get revenge on him. He got me kicked off! And I was going to get revenge if it's the last thing I do! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH HH!

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

I woke to screaming and rumbling in the vents.

"Whoa! What was that?! Are you okay?" I heard Noah say at my sudden movement.

I looked at him and replied, "I'm fine. I think it's coming from the vents."

I laid back down. I was getting really nervous, and Noah must have known that because he held me close and said, "It's okay. I'm right here. And I'll never leave."

He snuggled into him and said, "You think Courtney's still pissed?"

"Maybe." He replied nuzzling my head.

"I hope she's taking it okay. Especially when I tell her that my dad wants to bring Izzy and Eva back to the island." I said.

"Yeah. She'll probably have a rage." He said chuckling softly.

I smiled at the thought of her being super pissed. My thoughts were interrupted by Noah lips on my forehead. I smiled and brought my lonely lips up to his.

He brought one hand up to my face and cupped my cheek and draped the other on my back. My eyelids developed a mind of their own because they fluttered shut against me. I felt Noah rub my cheek with his thumb.

I was enchanted by him. Incredibly.

He trailed his lips to my ear and I heard him whisper, "How much do you love me?"

I had no idea how to answer. How much did I love him? A lot? Immensely? Incredibly? That didn't even begin to cover it.

I gently whispered a reply, "Enough to fill the whole freakin' universe and more! And that doesn't even begin to cover it."

He breathed into my ear which felt amazing on my ear. His lips went to my neck where I felt him gently leave small kisses on my neck trailing from the bottom of my ear to my jawbone. His lips went to mine and his arms embraced me with gentle strength.

I was extremely blissful, when I heard a knocking at my door.

"You got to be freakin' kidding me!" Noah said getting up to answer the door.

"Hey Noah. Have you seen Harold around here?" I heard a voice say: Courtney.

"No, I haven't. Sorry." He replied with his sarcastic tone he usually speaks with.

"Okay. Thanks anyway. Night." She said walking away.

He shut the door and got back in bed with me. He laid right next to me and wrapped an arm around me.

"You think she's looking for Harold?" he asked.

I replied, "Probably. Maybe that's what that screaming and noise in the vents was. He was probably making an escape from her."

He smirked and kissed me again. It wasn't a really deep kiss, but it was a loving and caring one.

I laid back into his lap and closed my eyes. I entered a dream that was one I never want to even think about again

. . .

I dreamt that Justin had made a return to Play Des Losers. He and I were in a dark room with someone breathing heavily, like they were hurt.

"I'm going to ask you one last time. Be my girlfriend." I heard his voice drawl. I cringed.

"No. I will not. Ever. Not in 100,000,000,000,000 years." I snarled, not scared of him

His face slightly appeared in the very dim light, making him look like an evil ghost. He smiled an evil and wicked smile and said, "I kind of knew that you'd say that. That's why I did this."

Suddenly, I could see clearly. I saw Noah tied to the wall, covered in blood and bruises.

I resisted the urge to scream and vomit. But, I stood my ground and snarled at Justin, "You are a sick. Twisted. Low-life. Demented. Gross. Vile. Crazy. Dead man."

He stormed to Noah, Grabbed him by his hair, and pulled a knife out to his throat. He then said, "If you don't be my girlfriend, I will end his life."

I started to cry and I said, "No. Never."

He just smiled and said, "Okay. Noah, see ya! Wouldn't want to be ya!" He slit Noah's throat and let the blood drip over his hand and down his arm.

I shrieked and tried to run, but there were no doors. Justin walked over to me, grabbed my face with his bloody hand, and said, "I am really glad he's dead. Now I have you."

Right as he was about to kiss me, I was fading into petrifying darkness.

. . .

I woke up crying and shivering. Noah rolled over to look at me.

"Hey. What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked with his loving voice.

I shook my head and replied, "No. I keep having nightmares about Justin. It's like he latched himself inside of my brain and won't leave."

He wrapped his arms around me and whispered, "It's okay. You're just a little traumatized. But it will go away in a while. But just know that I'm here. Know that I'm real."

I broke down and cried into his shoulder. "Thanks. I love you so much. And if anything happened to you, I would die." I said in between sobs.

He held me close and he stroked my hair. Reassuring me to be calm.

"What was it about?" He asked making me shudder.

I really didn't want to relive that horrid nightmare.

I then took a deep breath and said, "I was at Playa Des Losers, and you, me and Justin were in a dark room. You were tied to a wall, beaten, and cut. Justin was threatening me that if I didn't date him, he'd kill you. I refused. He slit your throat and let you bleed everywhere. He tried to kiss me, but I woke up. I'm terrified of him. What do I do?! He's haunting me like a ghost!"

He pulled me into a gentle hug and said, "Just know I'm here for you. Whatever happens, I promise that Justin won't come back. Ever."

I could only hope that he doesn't.

_**Justin's P.O.V.**_

"Mr. McLean! I am so sorry. I wish I could take back what I did! Please forgive me and get me out of here!" I yelled at the host through the bars.

He looked at me with disgust and said, "I'll forgive you when you're in prison or dead."

I started to cry and say, "Please. I promise I won't lay a finger on her. That's a promise."

He glared his electric green eyes at me with trembling fury, unforgiving vengeance and petrifying ruthlessness glinting in the depths of his eyes as he said, "When and if I get you out, you will have a Restraining Order against you, a limited amount of social activity and will be under house arrest when you return home. But you'd have to wait 3 weeks."

I let tears drip down my face. I might be going back to the island. And I might be able to talk to Casey. About her and Noah's death.

_**Izzy's P.O.V.**_

I woke up at 1:00 a.m. for reasons I couldn't remember. I looked over at the nerd I had saved earlier. I had saved Harold because I had felt really bad for him. I like Courtney, but Harold didn't deserve to be killed by Courtney.

Harold was so cute when he slept. I smiled at his snoring face. Snoring never bothered me because my dad was really, REALLY loud! So he was really quiet compared to my dad.

I laid back down and looked at my legs. Ever since Casey and I had gotten struck by lightning, I had always looked at my legs. They were still a little red and blistered, but not enough to notice when you look right then. Being in the wheelchair wasn't all bad. I didn't have to worry about tripping. But I get to run again. And that's better.

"Hey Harold. You awake?" I whispered, knowing I was probably not going to get a response.

"Yeah. What are you doing up?" I heard his voice whisper. I guess he was faking being awake.

"I just woke up. What about you?" I asked him.

"Just woke up. I had a feeling you'd be awake." He said.

I smiled and I decided to tell him, "Harold? I have something to tell you."

He sat up, put his glasses on, and said, "What is it?"

I laid across the bed so my face was facing his and said, "Know why I saved you last night?"

He shook his head. I got serious face on and said, "Because I have a crush on you. A really big one."

I guess he was so shocked, that his glasses fell of his face. He picked them up and put them back on and said, "I have a crush on you too! But, I think I'm torn between you and LeShawna. But, you are the one who saved my life."

I blushed and kissed him on the cheek. He fainted. I giggled and went back to sleep, REALLY happy.

_**Courtney's P.O.V.**_

I searched until 11:00 p.m. when I gave up. I had searched everywhere, but had not found the little traitor. I then promised myself that I would forgive him when I got my revenge on him. I had found the blackjack in the workout room.

I was on my way back to my room when I ran into Cody.

"OW! Oh! I'm soooo sorry Courtney! I-I wasn't looking!" Cody stuttered out of shock.

I smiled forgivingly and said, "It's okay. I'm just a little tired. Here, let me help you up." I stretched my hand to help him up.

He got up and said, "Thanks. What were you doing?"

I replied, "I was looking for Harold. Have you seen him?"

He shook his head and said, "I haven't seen him since I left the island. Sorry."

I groaned and stumbled away. Cody called back, "Good night Courtney! Sleep good! See you at breakfast!"

I smiled.

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

I woke up to the beautiful 7:00 sunrise. Noah was sleeping peacefully. I dared not move or make any noise. If I woke him, I'd have ruined both our mornings. I'd have woke him up and yank him out of peaceful sleep, and I'd have felt guilty for doing so.

So, I just stared out the window. Then I felt Noah move and wake up.

He rolled over to me and said, "Morning, Mini-Chris."

I smiled at the nickname I had earned from the cast. "Morning. Sleep good?" I replied still smiling.

"Yeah. You?" he asked.

"Yeah. I didn't have anymore nightmares." I said.

Noah wrapped an arm around me and said, "You hungry?"

As if on cue, my stomach growled like an angry beast. "Yeah, a little." I said holding my gut.

We got up and went to breakfast. Everyone was there except Izzy and Harold. Izzy was no surprise, but Harold should have been down here. I was really worried.

"I'm going to go find Izzy and Harold. Be right back." I said leaving.

. . .

I ran to Harold's room to see his door looked like it had been kicked off the hinges. I saw all of Harold's stuff was gone and that the bed had not been slept in.

I checked out the bathroom and I saw dents in the airways in the vents. About the size of a fist. Either Harold made an escape in the vents and Courtney tried to get him out, or he had tried to psych Courtney out to keep her off his trail. But where was Izzy?

I ran to her room and knocked on the door. She opened it and said, "Morning! What's up?"

"Have you seen Harold?" I asked her.

"Yeah! He's right here! I'm hiding him from Courtney!" She said with a devious smile on her face.

"Hey Casey!" I heard him call out. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I left. And I promised myself that I would not tell Courtney where Harold was.

_**Izzy's P.O.V.**_

After Casey left, I turned to Harold and said, "What would you like to eat?" I had to go get food for him, since Courtney would eat him if she saw him.

He didn't answer, but sauntered over to me and kissed me on the lips. I was a little shocked, but I soon found myself making out with him.

He grabbed my waist and held me close. I snaked my arms around his neck. He wanted to push it a little farther, and I let him.

His tongue licked my lips, begging for entrance, which I granted him. His tongue and mine battled for dominance. I loved him. I guess Noah and Casey aren't the only lovebirds here anymore.

He pulled away and said, "You taste like crazy."

I giggled and said, "I love you."

He kissed my cheek and said, "I love you too."

I guess I didn't like Owen anymore. I liked Harold now!

"So, what would you like to eat?" I asked.

Harold winked at me and said, "Some pancakes and a few strawberries. Please?"

I left and I got the breakfast without anyone noticing. I got back and Harold was taking a shower.

"Hey, Harold? I got the breakfast." I said.

"Okay. Thanks Iz! You are an awesome girlfriend!" He said happily.

I had never had a boyfriend before Harold. And I felt really happy. He is so incredible! I love him!

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

After breakfast, I went back up to my room to take a shower. But I forgot to lock both my bathroom and bedroom door.

I was getting into the shower, when I heard the door open and close. I looked out and saw Noah getting into the shower with me.

"How come you don't shower in your own shower?" I asked cynically.

He just shrugged and said, "Because yours is nicer and you're here. Can you pass me the shampoo?"

I passed him the bottle that he rubbed into his wet, dark brown hair.

When I was about to grab the bottle of shampoo, he yanked it away.

"Hey! What the heck? I need that!" I said.

"Here, let me. I like to touch your hair." He said smirking.

I let him gently rub my black hair as I washed my face. When he finished, I rinsed and began to wash my body.

Noah was putting conditioner in his hair when I was done. I put conditioner in as he was rinsing off the conditioner and body wash on him. I rinsed then got out.

I dried off and got dressed before Noah could get dressed.

He then got dressed in his usual clothes when I was doing my hair.

I French braided my bangs and held it with bobby pins. I then put a little hairspray in it so it will stay in. Then I did my make-up. Then I brushed my teeth because my breath stunk and chewed some bubblegum.

"You look beautiful." Noah said smiling.

I blushed and said, "Thanks."

We were about to kiss when I jumped at the sound of screaming. I groaned and opened the door to look down the hall. I saw Courtney covered in green slime and feathers. I held my breath to keep myself from laughing.

"COURTNEY! What happened?!" I exclaimed to her.

She stormed over to me and snarled, "I don't know! I was just walking down the hall, this stuff got dumped on me! I think it came from the vents."

I looked at the ceiling down the hall at the vents. I saw green slime dripping out of the airways and feathers floating between the space in the airways.

Only one thought crossed my mind: Izzy or Harold or both.

_**Izzy's P.O.V.**_

"HEE-HEE-HEE-HA-HA-HA-AH-AH-HAAAAA!" I laughing with Harold.

"You are an evil genius! And a very hot one of that…" Harold said winking at me.

I blushed, but I quit laughing because I heard rumbling in the vents, but it wasn't us.

Then, all of a sudden, I heard a screech, "HA! FOUND YOU!"

Courtney found Harold. But she wasn't mad at me.

She leapt out and grabbed Harold by the throat! "HAROLD! LET HIM GO!" I snarled at Courtney.

"I will when his head falls off his shoulders!" she snapped pulling out her blackjack. "NOOO! YOU. WILL. NOT. HURT. HIM!" I screamed as I leapt at her.

She just hit me in the head with the blackjack. My world turned a million colors and narrowed with sickening dizziness and agony. I then blacked out. But my last conscious thought was: _Don't die Harold. Don't die. I love you._

. . .

I woke up to a headache so bad to make me want to throw up.

I tried to get up, but a voice said, "Don't. Stay still. Your head needs to stay situated for a while."

I knew and loved the voice: Harold.

"Are you okay? What happened when I was hit?" I asked eagerly.

I couldn't see anything other than blotches of color. I hoped I wasn't blind.

"Courtney dragged me out of the vents and to her room where she was going to probably kill me. But then, Casey burst in and was able to talk Courtney out of it. She called security and they got her sedated, but she gets to stay at Playa Des Losers, as long as she doesn't harm anymore people. But you have a slight concussion. So, you have to spend a day in the infirmary before you go back to the island." He explained.

I sighed. I wasn't blind, just a REALLY big headache. And I get another chance to win. But I won't have Harold with me when I go back to the island.

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

After I rescued Harold and Courtney was dragged away to who knows where after she got sedated, Noah and I were out by the pool with Tyler and Eva.

"So, you excited to go back to the island with Izzy?" I asked Eva.

She smiled and said, "Yeah. But I'm a little pissed at Bridgette. I think I'm going to get revenge on her."

I shook my head in amusement and said, "They might vote you off."

She just shrugged and said, "Who cares? I just want revenge. Only on her."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Okay. Do what you wish."

We stayed there for the rest of the day until 7:00 rolled around. Today's challenge was a disgusting eating challenge. Noah and Tyler threw up at the 4th dish. I threw up when LeShawna and Owen had the blended cockroach tiebreaker. I can't handle seeing cockroaches. I HATE them. But, no one got eliminated. So, no new people coming here tonight.

I went to bed and fell asleep immediately.

. . .

The next day, I went down to the docks to wish Eva and Izzy good luck.

"Thanks Casey! Izzy's gonna miss ya!" she exclaimed, tackling me.

"I'll miss you too, Iz! Now, get off me!" I replied shoving her off me.

"Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee! Sorry! Still trying to get a handle on my instincts! I'll tell the island hi for you!" She said smiling.

My jaw dropped. The remaining campers can't know about Playa Des Losers! Or my dad would kill me or the other campers!

"IZZY! You can't tell them about here! They can't know what happens when they get eliminated! Keep them clueless! They can't know about Playa Des Losers! Got it?" I explained.

She just shrugged and said, "Okay, fine. I can keep a secret! Besides, they'll know about it when the contest is over!" she said still smiling.

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks!"

She hugged me and said, "No problem!"

Then, my dad showed up on the Boat of Losers.

"Morning girls! I hope you're ready to go back to the island!" He said stepping onto the dock.

Eva nodded and said, "We're ready."

My dad then said, "Well? Get in the boat! Three girls really don't listen I guess."

My head snapped up. "Three girls? I never agreed to go back! And what about Noah?" I exclaimed as Chef got out and grabbed Izzy, Eva and me and set us in the boat.

My dad got back in and said, "Heather messed with the votes, so, I'm giving you another chance to win!"

I was both happy and angry, sad yet excited, and worried yet confused. What was I going to tell Noah? How was he going to find out? What would he say? Would he break up with me for going back to the island without him?

I didn't know. And I didn't want to.

_**Noah's P.O.V.**_

"Noah? NOAH! WAKE UP!" Harold yelled into my ear, scaring the heck out of me.

"HAROLD!? WADAFRIC!? Why'd you yell in my ear?" I snarled.

He took a deep breath and said, "I need to tell you something. Casey got taken back to the island with Izzy and Eva. Her dad made her."

My whole world crashed down on me. I looked him in the eyes and said, "Is she okay? I hope she's fine. I hope she wins. I love her. I'm worried about her."

He smiled sympathetically and said, "I'm sure she's fine. She'll be fine. I promise you that. Besides, we get to hang out with the rest of the campers! And I'm sure karma will come back around to Heather like an angry demon circle."

I chuckled and said, "I miss my angel. I want her to win, but I want her back."

He put his hand on my shoulder and said, "My girl's there too. We'll both be fine."

Last night, Harold told me he's dating Izzy. I was really happy for him and Izzy.

Even though I'm going to miss Casey, I think I'll be okay.

_**Gwen's P.O.V.**_

I was with hanging with LeShawna when Lindsay accidentally hit Heather with a rolled up magazine. Heather was about to call Lindsay a name when a boat blared a horn, causing Heather to cover her mouth.

We saw the guys jump off their luxury boat ride and cheer about how much they get along.

Suddenly, the loudspeaker thundered a voice down to us, saying, "Attention, remaining campers! I have an announcement to make: all teams are disbanded. It's every camper for themselves!"

"And, another thing I want to say: Three campers are coming back! Eva! Casey! And, everyone's favorite maniac, Izzy!" He said.

We all looked over to see Eva, Izzy and Casey on the Boat of Losers, coming towards the docks.

"Hey guys! It's nice to see you guys again!" Casey said as she came off the boat smiling.

Eva, however, did not look very happy. She stepped off the dock and walked threateningly towards Bridgette saying, "That's right. I'm back. And just so we're clear, not only am I going to kick butt, but I'm also going to get back at my backstabbing Bass team that voted me off!"

Izzy jumped off the boat and grabbed a vine swinging on it saying that she never really left the island and that she had been living in the woods with the beavers all this time.

I then started to argue with Chris about what he always said at every bonfire ceremony. About not being able to come back after being eliminated.

"Oh, yeah. I lied." He said amused.

I kicked the loudspeaker and said, "That's not fair!"

LeShawna put her hand on my shoulder and said, "Girl, you're arguing with a loudspeaker. That just does not look good."

Then, he told us to go to the amphitheater. I guess our next challenge was about to start.

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

After we got back, I felt a little creeped out because Heather kept staring at me like a rib-eye steak.

Then, Heather came up to me and said, "Hey Casey? I'm really sorry about getting you voted off. I hope you can forgive me."

_Heather's Confessional_

_Now that the Rageholic, Crazy Girl and Mini-Chris are back, I've got to keep myself in the clear. Because if I get too competitive, I could get my hot butt voted off. And that will not happen!_

_Ends_

"No problem. I'm back, so it's like it never happened. And I forgive you about Pip." I replied.

_Casey's Confessional_

_Yeah right! Me forgive Heather?! It's so fake, it's almost funny! HA-HA-HA-HEE-HEE-HUH-HUH! AAAAH-HA-HA-HA!_

_Ends_

She smiled and said, "Cool."

We got to the amphitheater and saw a bunch of chairs. But what really scared me was the traps and machines.

My dad turned to us and said, "Welcome campers! Today's challenge is: No pain, No game. You must survive every idea of torture possible to avoid being kicked out of the challenge. If you don't survive, you don't get a chance to win a mobile trailer, yours to take home at the end of the summer! But be warned, some of these ideas sent most of our interns to the emergency room! Up first is… Duncan!"

Duncan's jaw dropped as he stepped towards my dad. My dad smiled sadistically and said, "Alright! Your torture is… Snapping turtle puck shots! You must stand in the goalie's net while Chef shoots snapping turtles at you for ten seconds! Good luck!"

Duncan put on a brave face and walked to the net. He lasted but suffered greatly.

My dad just laughed and said, "Isn't this fun?!"

Duncan scowled and said, "Oh yeah. It's a riot!"

Then, He went back down to his seat.

"Casey! Come up and we'll choose your torture." My dad said.

I got up and walked over towards my dad. Instead of his very scary sadistic smile he usually wears, he wore a face of worry and regret.

My dad tried and failed to look threatening at me as he said what my torture was as he said, "Uh, you're torture is… nail polish sniffing! You must sniff a bottle of nail polish for 30 seconds without passing out. Sorry!"

I sighed and took the bottle that Chef was holding. The timer started and I started to suck in the odor of the chemical. It was REALLY strong and I felt myself getting dizzy. But I kept sniffing. I sniffed that sucker until the buzzer sounded.

My dad helped me get my balance back as he said, "Good job! You survived!"

I stumbled back to the seats and sat down.

After Lindsay, Geoff, Gwen, Owen, Heather, Duncan, DJ and Trent didn't survive their tortures, it was me, Bridgette, Eva, LeShawna and Izzy.

When it was Izzy's turn, she got electrocuted. "HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HAH-HAH! Hit me again! HEE-HEE-HEE-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" She screamed.

I cocked an eyebrow at her insanity. Then she got a poison ivy facial on herself. Freakin' weirdo!

Then, my name was called and I had to stick my leg in a bear trap!

"NO. WAY. UH-UH!" I yelled as I walked back to my new seat.

Then, Bridgette didn't survive her challenge. Then, LeShawna gave a bear a haircut with piranhas, which meant she won the trailer and immunity.

After the challenge, I sat out by the docks to see if I could see Playa Des Losers. To see if I could see Noah. I missed him. I would do anything to have him with me.

"You miss Noah?" A voice said behind me, making me jump.

I turned around to see someone I didn't expect: Duncan.

"Yeah. I really want to see him. But I'd have to wait until I either get eliminated or if I win." I replied.

He sat down beside me and said, "Yeah. I really miss Courtney. Did you ever see her when she got voted off?"

I sucked in a deep breath and said, "Yeah. But she was really pissed about being voted off. So I had to spend a lot of time with her so she could feel better. She was doing really good when I came back."

He sighed and said, "That's good. She is really hot when she's pissed. She's so uptight, it's both drives me crazy and drives me _crazy_."

I smiled and said, "She really misses you. She always said that she wanted you with her."

"I wish she was still here." He said throwing a rock into the water.

I patted his back and said, "But you should have seen her when there was a party where we were hanging out at. She jumped off a roof and partied like a wild animal!"

He chuckled, "That's definitely my Courtney."

I smiled and said, "I bet you guys will be happy when the show's over. Come one, we have voting to do. Who are you voting for?"

He got up and said, "Heather. I think she's behind Courtney's elimination."

I voted for Heather too.

. . .

Well, Eva got voted off. They had to put a straightjacket on her so she wouldn't kill everyone.

"I can't believe you! OW! And Izzy lied! She wasn't in the woods! She was at Playa De-" Eva yelled but was cut off by Izzy saying, "Whoa! She is crazy! Anyway, party at LeShawna's new digs!"

Everyone went to the trailer to party, except me. I went back to the docks to see if I could find Playa Des Losers.

I sat down and gazed out at the water. I really missed Noah. I started to let a few silent tears roll down my face.

I still looked out across the water for the resort when midnight rolled around and I was still out there.

"Hey. It's midnight. You should be in bed." I heard a voice behind me say.

I turned around to see my dad holding a blanket.

"I know. But I miss Noah so much already!" I said as I looked up at my dad.

He knelt down and wrapped the blanket around my shoulders and sat down beside me.

"Why don't you tell me everything that happened since you got eliminated?" He suggested.

I took a deep breath and said, "Well, Justin attacked me, I had a sleepover in Izzy's room with all the girls who were kicked off before episode 9, I got struck by lightning, spent 3 or 4 days in a wheelchair, got sunburned, beat everybody at Just Dance 4, got attacked by Justin again, got hung over from a party, almost died from laughter when Noah, Izzy and I played Slender and Cry of Fear, and then saw Courtney get covered in green slime and feathers."

He smiled and said, "About Justin, he might be getting out of jail, but he will have a Restraining Order on him and he will be under house arrest when he returns home. But he won't be able to harm you."

I smiled at him and said, "But all those time, Noah was with me through all of them. I really love him. And I really miss him, Daddy."

"It's okay. You still have me. Come here." He said wrapping his arms around me as I did the same.

I missed Noah, but, my dad missed 4 years of my life. And I loved them both. A lot.

_**Noah's P.O.V.**_

"EVA! Hold still!" I snarled as I tried to undo her straps of her straight jacket. She kept squirming and wriggling and wouldn't hold still. It was around midnight when I was still trying to get Eva's straight jacket off her.

I finally got the last strap undone and threw the jacket into the Boat of Losers.

"Thanks Noah. Sorry about that." She said giving a guilty smile.

I however was not happy. My babe was still faraway.

Just then, Chris came back on the Boat of Losers. Even though he took my girl back to the island, I was to see him.

"Hey! Noah, I have a message from Casey. She said, 'Noah, I miss you so much that my heart is drowning in loneliness and sadness. I love you and I want to see you again. I hope you can forgive me for leaving. Love you. Good night.'" He said looking into the depths of my eyes.

I replied, "Hold on! I'll be right back!"

I ran back to my room and grabbed a pencil and paper and wrote down, "Dearest Casey, I just want to say a few things: 1st: I love and miss you with all my heart and soul and would do anything to see you again. 2nd: I am not angry with you. I know that your dad brought you back, not your choice. And 3rd: You forgot your iPod and I downloaded a new song on it. Go to the new playlist and click on the song at the top. I hope you like it. Love forever, Noah".

I went into Casey's room and grabbed her iPod and taped the note on it and ran back down to Chris and gave him the note and iPod.

I really missed my babe. I wanted her back in my arms.

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

I sent my dad to talk to Noah for me for the night. A few minutes later, my dad was back and he had something in his hands.

"Hey. I'm back. Noah wanted me to give this to you. Take it, then go to bed!" He said walking me to the cabins.

He shoved me in the girl's cabin and gave me the item in his hands.

It was a note and my iPod with my earbuds.

The note said that Noah loved and missed me and he got me a new song on my iPod.

I went through the playlist and found a new song. It was, "Love Somebody" by Maroon 5.

I actually cried. I got my pajamas and silently crept to the bathroom to change.

I came back and curled into a tight ball and silently cried into my pillow while listening to that song. I apparently wasn't so silent, because I woke up Bridgette and Gwen.

"Hey, What's wrong?" Bridgette asked as she rubbed my shoulders and Gwen wrapped an arm around my waist and head.

"Is it about Noah? Do you miss him?" Gwen asked quietly.

I nodded and heard Heather wake up.

"What is with all the noise? I am trying to sleep here!" she snapped.

Bridgette walked up to her and pulled her pillow away and ripped it in half.

I started to feel a little tired and fell asleep.

. . .

I woke up to an explosion from outside. I saw LeShawna's trailer blown up by a cannon.

Then, my dad's voice blared into the loudspeaker and told us to go to the amphitheater. I got up and dressed and went to the amphitheater.

"Arr! Good morning campers! Today's challenge is a good old fashioned treasure hunt! Whoever gets the chest with a special treasure inside wins immunity. Good luck! And come and get your key hint about where to find your key to the chests." He said a fake pirate accent.

The rest of the campers and I went and got our key hints. My key was apparently in the guy's cabin.

That didn't seem much like a challenge, until I got up to their cabin and saw a bunch of booby traps, probably set up by the guys to keep girls out of the cabin.

"Aw, crap." I whispered under my breath.

I saw a tripline that was attached to a fish net, an axe attached to another tripline, another tripline attached to stink bombs, and I saw a fishing line hanging above the ceiling, with my key hanging on the hook.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Great! How the living crap am I going to get this key?"

I carefully stepped around the first tripline, but I accidentally snapped the second tripline and the axe came swinging towards me as I yelped and sidestepped it.

"Stupid… stupid, spin around in circles!" I snarled under my breath.

I got around the stink bomb tripline, and I found the key hanging on the fishing line hanging from the hook a mere two feet from me.

But when I grabbed it, I heard a yell and I was pulled through the ceiling and saw Duncan, DJ, and Geoff on the roof smirking at me.

Then Duncan said, "And just what da crap to you think you're doing in our cabin?! And do you know the penalty for coming in there is?"

I shook my head and said, "No. But I had to get my key!"

Then, Geoff grabbed my arm and said, "Three hours imprisonment in the boys' closet. That is the penalty."

Then, DJ gave me an expression that said, "_Sorry" _and Duncan threw a blindfold around my eyes and I felt him tie me up with rope and someone picked me up, jumped off the roof and carried me into the cabin and tossed me in the boys' closet.

Even though I was blind and I didn't know what would happen if I tried to escape, I was happy that I still had my key in my pocket!

I decided to eavesdrop on the guys.

I sat myself up silently and propped my ear against the closet door.

I heard another guy come in and sat down somewhere on the floor.

I then heard Trent's voice say, "I got my key! And I saw you drag someone off the roof. Who was it?"

"It was Mini-Chris. She broke into our cabin. So, she is suffering the penalty. Aren't you?" Duncan replied.

I snarled a response, "Yeah. I'm in here. How're you doing Trent?"

"I'm good. And yourself?" He said casually as if I wasn't blind, tied up and locked in a closet.

I took a breath and said, "Other than being locked up in a closet and being blind, I'm good. Now how long will I be in here again?"

DJ spoke up and said, "Three hours or until we decide to let you out. Sorry, but we've got to keep people from finding certain stuff in our cabin."

I nodded and said, "I understand. Can you at least take the blindfolds off so I can see?"

I heard the door to the closet open and felt someone gently untie the blindfolds. The blindfolds fell off my head and I saw Trent standing over me.

"That better?" He said with concern.

"Lots. Thanks." I replied.

He then the shut the door back up and I guess he left the cabin. I was seriously pissed right now.

_**Duncan's P.O.V.**_

After Trent left, I went back to talking to DJ and Geoff. I guess Owen was busy getting his key.

Geoff stood up and said, "Shouldn't we let her out now? I mean, Chris is her dad. Maybe if we just-" he wasn't able to finish before I shot up and walked towards him and grabbed his shirt and say, "She broke into the cabin! Someone's got to pay. And besides, I doubt Chris would have a huge fit about it. As long as she's not hurt or scared of us, we're golden."

I had an idea about how to get Casey from hearing our plot to prank the girls later tonight. And our plan would be ruined if someone knew it was coming. She would be hurt a little bit when she wakes up, but as long she doesn't know what happened, Chris can't hurt us.

"Hey, yo Mini-Chris!" I said to her.

"What do you want now? Ya kidnappers…" She snapped.

I tried not to pick the closet up and throw it in the lake out of her comment and said, "We're going to let you out. But, you have to do exactly what I say. Got it?"

"Yeah. Whatever." She responded.

I went to my dresser drawer and pulled out a sleeping pill that I gave to Harold on the second day of camp to get him to fall asleep, and walked over to the closet. I was going to give it to her so she'd be asleep while we talked. She was going to have a headache like no other when she woke up.

I opened it up and looked down at Casey who was sat up against the side of the inside of the closet, looking at me.

I grabbed her ankle and yanked her out of the closet, making her yelp in surprise.

She was on the floor and she was trying to worm crawl to the door. It was so pathetic, it was almost funny.

I grabbed her arm and flipped her around so she faced me. She seemed genuinely afraid of me, like something like this had happened to her before. A sudden thought flashed through my head saying, "_She might have had something bad happen to her. She seems terrified of you." _

I stopped scowling and glaring at her and I looked at her with a confused and curious expression. She looked petrified and she turned away from me and I saw a few tears slide down her face.

I loosened my grip on her arm and said, "What's wrong? Why are you so scared of me? I'm not going to hurt you. What's up?"

She still wouldn't look at me. But she said, "Why do you want to know? I thought you just wanted to win?"

I let go of her arm and said, "I just want to know too. I promise we won't tell anyone. Right guys?"

DJ and Geoff nodded and looked at her with my same expression. I bent down and heard her breath sharpen as I untied her ropes. I half-expected her to run away when she became free, but she stayed.

She still would not open her eyes, but she took a deep breath and said, "Did my dad say why I was brought to the island an episode late?"

I took a moment to think about it. Come to think about it, we were never told. I said, "No. He didn't."

She opened her eyes and I saw her electric green eyes full of sadness and fear and regret. She took another deep breath and said, "Before I was brought to the island, my mother died in a car accident. And I feel like it was all my fault. I feel so guilty and bad about it. She wasn't the best mother in the world, but I really miss her. And when I was eliminated, I was put with all the eliminated contestants. And a day after I was eliminated, Justin attacked me and tried to do things to me. Then, he was caught and sent into custody. Then, a few days later, he snuck back and attacked me again. And he hurt me really bad. Then, he was caught again. He's in jail now. But I'm terrified of him. I'm so sorry. It's not like me to be this way."

She pulled her sleeves on her arms up and showed me an ugly sight: I saw bruises and horrible injuries. Then, she rolled her pant legs up and showed us and bruises and swelling flesh.

DJ fainted, Geoff gasped and I just looked at them wide-eyed. She rolled her sleeves and pant legs back down and said, "I am terrified of being in that situation again. And now you know. You guys, my dad, Justin and Noah are the only people to know about my injuries."

I sighed and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'm going to let you go." I let go of her arm and she got up and walked out of the cabin and towards the girls' cabin.

"Didn't see that one coming." DJ said a minute or two after she left.

Geoff then said, "Maybe there's more to this girl than meet the eye. I feel really bad for her."

"Yeah. Maybe we should to help her out sometimes." I suggested.

They nodded. And I felt angry at Justin. How could he do that to a young girl who never did anything to him?! Next time we met, it would not be happy fun times. And Heather needed to be gone too. I saw what she had done to Casey. It was war against the two people who had hurt her.

_**Gwen's P.O.V.**_

After Trent helped me get my key out of the skunks, I felt really grateful. I ran up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

After wards, I went up to the cabin and found a note on my bed. It was from Trent. He said that he wanted me to come to the Dock of Shame. I grabbed the note and walked out of the cabin. A minute or so later, Lindsay busted out of the cabin, covered in cockroaches, screaming bloody murder.

Usually, I would've spent a while wondering why, but I was too happy to do so. I just held the note next to my heart and walked towards the Dock of Shame.

I got there and I saw the most heartbreaking and soul-crushing thing: Trent. Kissing. Heather.

I felt tears well up in my eyes, (Which barely ever happens. Seeing how I am an un-emotional goth)

And the note fell out of my hands as I stomped on it and ran away back to the cabins.

I sat on my bed and cried into my pillow as LeShawna walked in covered in scratches and mud, but she had her key.

"Hey. What's up? Why you crying?" She asked sitting down beside me.

I took a deep breath and said, "You see, what happened was-"

. . .

After I told her what happened, she ran out of the cabin.

It was seriously war against Heather. And only one of us was going to come out alive.

_**LeShawna's P.O.V.**_

I ran out of the cabin to get everybody in an alliance to vote off either Trent or Heather.

We got to open all of our treasure chests and a lot of our treasures were not worth the effort. But Heather managed to win immunity in her chest with a gift package.

I guess it was Trent getting off the island.

I guess my work here was done.

_**Gwen's P.O.V.**_

I sat in the cabin all day crying to myself. I silently began to sing, "The Lonely" by Christina Perri. Because that's how I felt: lonely and sad and angry and forgotten.

I laid on my bed and kept crying and singing.

I hated the world right now. I hated myself for auditioning for this show, my mother for letting me go on this show, Chris for not letting me quit, the island I was trapped on, the viewing audience for not having anything better to do instead of watching this show, the interns for not being in my place and me not being in theirs because I really wanted to just die instead of being here suffering, Duncan for always making fun of me for liking Trent, Courtney for hurting me in three of the episodes, Trent for cheating on me, and last but most above all, Heather. For everything bad thing she's ever done in her life.

I wanted nothing more than to just die and escape this world of pain and suffering. I felt so alone and broken hearted and angry and sorrowful and more miserable than I had ever been.

I finally got up and went to the confessional to vote. I know I was just wasting my vote, but I voted for Heather. She needed to go. Now.

I voted and went back to the cabin and continued crying and trying to survive my horrid tragedy.

I was crying my face off when I heard footsteps in the cabin.

"Why don't you just get over Trent? He never liked you anyway. You're a freaking loser." I heard a voice taunt: Heather.

I shot up and snarled at her, "Heather, I hope you die a slow and painful death and that you go right straight to the fiery depths of hell!"

I kicked her hard in the stomach and tackled her and sat on her torso so she couldn't get up. She tried, but was no match for me. And just for the sake of the very beginning of a very long and stomach churning war, I sang, "Gives you Hell" by All American Rejects. I smiled an evil and wicked smile.

I socked her hard in the eye, giving her a black eye, and got off her. She ran away to the woods.

I broke down and went back to crying. I was so done with her and most of the people here.

I hated it here. If I was still home, I would be chilling with my friends and laughing about how I would never fall in love. Because if you get too comfortable and close to someone, they shove you in a fire and just watch you burn. I thought Trent was going to be the only exception, but was I ever wrong!

I wanted to die and leave here. But I couldn't leave. Not even if I tried.

_**Trent's P.O.V.**_

I was so distraught and guilty and confused and angry and sad. Gwen never even liked me as a friend? I thought we really had something, but Heather had told me about all the things that Gwen had said. And Heather had kissed me?! What was I supposed to do about that? I had no idea what was in store in for me at the elimination ceremony tonight.

But, I was eliminated.

"Me? But I thought I was getting along with everyone here." I exclaimed.

Heather stood up and said, "Guess not."

Then Gwen stood up, "Oh, why do you care?"

Then I said, "Why do you? You think I'm a cliché!"

"Where'd you get that?!" Gwen exclaimed.

I pointed to Heather and said, "Her."

Then, I connected all the dots. Heather set this all up to get rid of me.

"I'm so sorry Gwen! I didn't know! But I want you to be tough and fight till the end. I'll be watching and cheering for ya back home. At least we know that we're still okay. We're still okay, right?" I said to Gwen.

"Yeah. We are." She said smiling at me.

We leaned in for a kiss. Right when our lips almost touched, Chris came between us and said, "Trent! It's time for you to board the Boat of Losers!"

Chris shoved my guitar and backpack at me as I walked to the dock and got on the boat.

I waved to Gwen as the boat rode over the waters and away from the island.

I looked to see we weren't going to the mainland, but to another island. I looked at it in awe. It was a resort! It looked amazing!

The boat stopped and Chef said, "Well? GET OFF MY BOAT!"

I jumped off the boat and got onto the dock at the resort. I looked up at the main entrance and saw Noah, Harold and Tyler running towards me.

"Hey man! Welcome to Playa Des Losers! Chris had this resort for the eliminated contestants to stay at until the show's over. So, let's get you to your room." Tyler said trying to catch his breath.

I walked up to building and went inside. The inside was luxurious! It had a huge glass chandelier dangling from the high ceiling and a staircase leading to all the floors and other places in the resort and a glass elevator! And that's all I could see from the lobby! If that much is that luxurious, I'd love to see the rest of the resort!

Noah put a hand on my shoulder and said, "I know. It's freakin' huge. But let's get your room key and a room."

I got my room key and went up to my room. I was not prepared to see what was inside that door.

I saw a king-sized bed, a sofa next the window, a balcony, a bathroom with a jet bath and a shower with all the stuff you'd need in there, overhead lights that you could control the dimness, an iPod dock to play songs on your iPod without ear buds, a computer, and an HD TV with all channels! I could stay here a while! But I don't know if I can't without Gwen.

_**Heather's P.O.V.**_

After Trent's descent, I went to take a shower. I went to the cabin to get my pajamas and went to the bathrooms and started the shower.

I was washing my arms when I heard the pipes rumble and go weird. I thought it was just really old, but then, green and brown crud came out of the showerhead. And it stunk! I only thought one thing: Sewage.

"AAAH! GROSS! IS THIS SEWAGE!? GROSS! STOP IT! STOP! UH-YAH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed as the crud fell upon me.

I turned the shower off and ran out, butt-naked, to the lake and washed there. I yelled until I could attract Lindsay's attention. She brought me all my stuff and helped me. Even though I was just using her, I was grateful for her help.

I got out of the lake, got dressed and walked back to the cabin.

I silently got into bed, but not before taking Gwen's, LeShawna's, Bridgette's, and Casey's pillows and throwing them in the lake.

They weren't in there and that meant that I get the cabin to me and Lindsay for a while.

Gwen came back first and went to the bathrooms to brush her teeth and wash her face. But she hadn't known that her pillow was gone.

She came back and said, "Lindsay, have you seen my pillow?"

"Yeah. Heather had your and LeShawna's, Bridgette's and Casey's and threw them in the lake! She said she did because of what you did to her when she was showering!" Lindsay-it said with her dumb blonde tone.

I flicked her ear and said, "I have tortured you enough today so why would I do that?"

Gwen came over and grabbed my pillow and tossed it into the lake and said, "If our pillows are gone, so is yours."

I looked over to Lindsay and said, "I'll need your pillow tonight."

She nodded and went back to the cabin.

"This is war. You better learn to sleep with both eyes open." I snarled at the weird goth girl.

She smirked and ran back to the cabin. I tried to open the door, but it was locked.

This was going to be a long and violent war.

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

I got back from brushing my teeth and went my bed and saw my pillow was gone. I guess Heather took it.

I just went to bed pillow less. I grabbed my iPod and flipped it to the song Noah got for me last night.

I really missed him.

I fell asleep and woke up the next morning.

I got showered and dressed and went to the mess hall. Today's challenge was hide and seek. Extreme version.

I went to the boathouse and grabbed a shovel and dug a hole, covered it with leaves and sticks and branches so it looked like a shrub and climbed inside it.

I stayed as silent as I could be. I was in that hole for about 2 hours when I heard someone walking close by and fall into the hole.

"OW! Get off me!" I snarled at the person.

"Sorry, but you lose the challenge." The voice said. I couldn't see who had fallen one me.

I climbed out and looked to see who had fallen on me: DJ.

So, I didn't win immunity. After the challenge, all of the girls were in our cabin talking about who we were going to vote off.

We went to the elimination ceremony. Sadly, I was voted off.

"Wait! Before I go, I want to do a few things!" I said running back to the cabins. I got my iPod and stuff, I ran back to the bonfire, gave everybody a hug (Except Bridgette and Heather. Bridgette because she stank, and Heather because I didn't like her), stomped on Heather's foot and boarded the Boat of Losers.

I waved at the rest of the campers as I sailed away into the sunset. They cheered but Heather glared at me and gave me the finger. Nevertheless, even that couldn't ruin my mood. I was going to see Noah again!

I got back to Playa Des Losers and saw Noah already out on the dock to meet me.

"Hey you!" He said as I got off the boat and into his arms.

"Hey. I missed you!" I said as I rested my head into his shoulder.

He kissed my forehead and held me close. We walked to into the lobby and went to my room.

I was exhausted and fell right onto the bed.

"Hey! You can't sleep yet! I missed you and I want to get back on our kissing schedule!" He said laughing at me.

I giggled and rolled over to look at him as he closed the distance between us and kissed my lips.

I closed my eyes and the world around us faded away as his hands went to their usual place on my waist.

His tongue once again went back into my mouth erasing yesterday's capture from the guys, Heather's horrid words, and everything else that happened on the island in the terrible turn of events.

He gently held me close, careful not to hurt me of my injuries as he continued to kiss me.

His love was my drug and I was seriously addicted! I was just a lovesick crack head! I love him and I never want to lose him and I need him.

He pulled away and said, "You okay? Tell me everything that happened on the island that I didn't see."

"Well… I got kidnapped by the guys and now they know the Justin story, when Heather kissed Trent and shattered Gwen's heart, Gwen went into the girls' cabin and had a Weep-A-Thon for hours until the elimination ceremony, DJ landed on me in today's challenge, and Heather tossed our pillows in the lake last night." I explained.

He smiled and hugged me. I was glad to be back.

_**Justin's P.O.V.**_

I had gotten tired of waiting. I found a vent in my cell. I found a coin in my pocket and unscrewed it and crawled inside. I climbed out and found myself outside. I jumped in a car and drove away. I drove towards the shore and looked across the horizon and found the island and saw a boat parked at the shore I was at. I stole it and drove it to the island.

I got to Playa Des Losers. I snuck inside a box and slowly made my way inside. I got out of the box and I walked down the hall and I bumped into someone. I turned around and saw someone: Courtney.

"Justin?! SECURIT-" She screamed before I covered her mouth and threw her in the janitorial closet.

"Just listen okay?! I don't want to hurt you. I need assistance. Will you help me kidnap Casey without making a ruckus and do exactly what I say?" I said using my manly and bodacious charm to hypnotize her, if you will.

"Yeah! Of course I will, Justin." She said smiling.

"Good. Now here's what I want you to do. I want you to wait outside Casey's room while I beat Noah and take her and I want you to knock her out while we get away on the boat I stole to get here. We will drive to a secret hideout. Got it?" I told her.

She nodded still smiling. I led the way to her room and opened the door.

Noah wasn't there, but Casey stared at me in pure shock.

"_Justin?! _GET _**AWAY**_ FROM ME! NOAH! COURTNEY! ANYONE?!" She yelled.

Behind me, Courtney shook her head and that got her back to reality.

"Casey! Are you okay?! Justin, get the _**hell**_ away from her!" She snarled.

I pulled a small handgun I found in the car I stole and pointed it at them. I slowly and calmly said, "Now listen. You both are coming with me or you will eat some lead for dinner. GOT IT!?"

They nodded and slowly walked towards me.

I walked to Noah's room and saw him on the bed, sleeping. I walked over to shoot him in the face, when Casey screamed, "NO! NOAH! WAKE UP! IT'S JUSTIN!"

Noah shot up as Casey leapt on me from behind and pinned me down. She punched me in the eyes and kicked me below the belt and punched me in the nose, making it bleed.

"Courtney, call my dad and security." She said with trembling rage.

She still pinned me down and as I lay in a pool of my own blood and she sang "Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perri with petrifying anger, unimaginable vengeance, and deep regret and sadness in her green eyes.

The security got there with Chris and he seemed so furious and vengeful and just full of scary for me.

He walked up to me and punched me in the face and snarled with a voice that sent chills down my spine, "_Don't you __**EVER **__let me catch you here again. _GOT IT!? I will see you in court. I hope you spend at least 15 years in prison, _**AND THEN SOME!**_"

I was dragged out and was put into a straight jacket and had my legs tied up.

My life seriously sucks.

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" My dad asked holding my shoulders.

I nodded and said, "But I'm not feeling too great-" I blacked out from fear and shock and exhaustion.

. . .

I woke up at 2:27 a.m. I looked out the window and saw the night sky where I could clearly make out the Milky Way. I jumped a bit when I felt movement on the other side of the bed.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm right here. You're safe. But, if you want to blame anyone, blame me for letting him get you a third time. You're the one who saved my life. I would've been shot if you didn't do that. You are my guardian angel. I need you. I love you. I'm so, unimaginably, infinitely, crazily, madly, and unbelievably sorry." I heard Noah's voice say as it started to crack.

I rolled over to look at him and say, "Noah. None of this is your fault. He just had his way of breaking out. I promise that he won't come back. I won't let him."

He kissed my cheek and said, "I still love you."

I smiled as I let a few tears roll down my cheeks and said, "I still love you too."

I fell back asleep.

. . .

Over the next few days, Lindsay, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, Izzy, LeShawna and Duncan were eliminated. It was now the final three.

The night of Duncan's elimination, my dad came to Playa Des Losers with Duncan and asked us to come up with insane dares for the final three. My dare was to slap yourself really hard for 2 minutes.

The next day, we watched the new episode and laughed and barfed at the dares. But we screamed of laughter when Heather's hair was shaved. In fact, Geoff jumped up and yelled, "DING DONG! THE WITCH IS DEAD! WHICH OLD WITCH!? THE WICKED WITCH! DING DONG! THE WITCH IS DEAD! HECK YA!" He high-fived all the guys.

I ran out to the docks to see Heather. She was scowling and crying.

"So, how's karma treating you?" I wittingly asked her.

"Oh, shut up. Where's my room?" She snapped.

I didn't tell her, but walked away laughing like a maniac.

I went to bed knowing that two people who had hurt me were in prison or bald. Aw, karma. Ain't you a bugger?

_**Chris's P.O.V.**_

The morning of the final two episode, I went and brought all of the eliminated players and brought them back to the island. They sat in the Peanut Gallery of Losers. Half of them wanted to cheer for Owen and the others cheered for Gwen. I saw Casey's face on Gwen's side.

Well, I never thought I'd say this, but Owen won. So now, the contestants get to stay at Playa Des Losers for a while. But until next time, I better think about season two.

And that, my friends, is how I came closer to my daughter and how she brought the good out in me.

The End.


End file.
